Spike, la quinta tortuga
by Raven Sanzio
Summary: TCRI/SPIKE/RAFAEL Confusión! Una gran historia que contar! Yaoi! con sexo incluido...¿sexo?, amor!
1. Spike, La quinta tortuga

Renuncia: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pero mis historias irán enfocadas hacía Rafael…al cuál le pertenece mi amor y adoración tras casi dos décadas de seguimiento absoluto.

**_Capitulo 01: La quinta tortuga._**

Leonardo encontraba simpático el hecho del que Rafael tuviera una mascota que quería hacía ya tanto tiempo, había notado que con él y sólo con él tenía una intimidad extremadamente grande, tanto que, no dudaba en contarle cómo se sentía. Contenido que envidiaba, ya que nunca había logrado su confianza después de veinte años.

–Lo sé, pero no fue así…–Dijo Rafael mirando a Spike quien estaba arriba de la mesa comiendo lechuga.

Spike miró a Rafael con complicidad el que estaba sentado en la mesa comedor bebiendo un vaso de agua. Luego comió de su hoja de lechuga.

–Iré a dormir…estoy cansado…¿Vienes conmigo? –Preguntó Rafael al levantarse de la silla.

Spike movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a entender un NO.

–Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.

Rafael se dirigió a su cuarto, Leo se le acercó para decirle algo pero éste no lo tomo en cuenta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al despertar horas después, ya había oscurecido. Rafael salió de su cuarto para buscar a Spike pero éste no estaba en ningún lado.

–¡¿Dónde está Spike?! –Exclamó observando a sus hermanos con espanto.

Don, Miguel, y Leo se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar mirando TV.

–Ni idea…–Respondió Miguel sin importancia alguna ante el tema, luego siguió mirando la TV.

–¿Seguro qué no está en casa? –Preguntó Leo levantándose del sofá.

–¡No estaría histérico si no!

–Siempre estás histérico…–Dijo Miguel escondiéndose de tras de Leo.

Leonardo miró por encima de su hombro a Miguel Ángel con seriedad. –Después no te quejes...

–Ups…–Miguel sonrió nervioso.

–Si no estuviera tan preocupado por él ya te hubiera golpeado. –Responde Rafael a Miguel.

–Ya, ya…–Agregó Leo.

Don se levantó del sofá y se unió a sus hermanos.

–Vamos a buscar a Spike en parejas. Miguel y Don, Tu y yo…¿Está bien?

–Claro…–Respondió Rafael ansioso.

Los chicos salieron de casa para buscar dentro de las alcantarillas, quizás Spike había ido tras una aventura y no le había comentado a Rafael de su hazaña, lo que lo ponía algo triste ya que si fuera así se preguntaba el ¿por qué no confió en él?. Desesperado en conjunto con Leo buscaba y buscaba, tras escombros, bajo el agua putrefacta y dónde fuera que se le ocurriera…hasta qué, se escuchó un grito aterrador de la boca de Miguel.

Leo y Rafael corrieron en su auxilio sin pensarlo dos veces. Al virar al otro lado de la esquina mientras sus pies se salpicaban de agua indecente notaron que Donatello luchaba con una tortuga mutante que no era parte de su familia. Miguel Ángel se encontraba herido en un rincón.

Rafael se dirigió hacía Donatello para ayudarlo contra el desconocido enemigo, Leonardo auxilió a Miguel Ángel quien estaba mal herido en el suelo.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis hermanos?! –Rafael enfadado comenzó a golpear a su adversario en conjunto con Don.

Leo observaba los hechos junto a su hermano menor pero algo le llamó la atención. Un líquido verdoso y fluorescente estaba derramado alrededor de la misteriosa tortuga.

Rafael se le abalanzó ante ella y quedo arriba de él, éste lo observó con furia pero Rafael no dudo en darle un golpe de puño en la cara sin antes escuchar a Leo que gritaba.

–¡No, espera! ¡Rafael!

–¿Qué? –Rafael se distrajo y observó por lo bajo a Leonardo desviando su puño al suelo.

La misteriosa tortuga miró a Rafael con fijeza. Al caer su cinta roja en su rostro éste por instinto la comenzó a morder con placer.

–¡Creo que…–Leonardo no terminó de hablar cuando junto a sus hermanos se dio cuenta ante el hecho.

–¿Eh? –Rafael se sintió algo incomodo al sentir que el extraño mutante misterioso mordía su cinta con tanta familiaridad. Lo miró y hasta se sonrojó de la extrañeza.

La tortuga misteriosa y mutante no dejaba de morderla y chuparla con placer.

Leonardo se acercó a ambos y miró a Rafael con duda.

Rafael observó a su hermano mayor, luego a la tortuga misteriosa y al líquido verde que lo cubría en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

–¡Es Spike! –Exclamaron al unisonó, Leo, Miguel y Don.

–¿¡Qué!? –Exclamó espantado, se levanto de un sobresalto y se alejó de él.

Spike se sentó con piernas cruzadas y observó a los chicos con miedo.

Don observó el lugar y luego el líquido verdoso.

–Lamentablemente estamos frente a extractos de TCRI…–Dijo Don con vehemencia.

–Pero…–Rafael se encontraba anonadado frente a la situación.

–¡Cielos! ¡Ahora seremos cinco tortugas mutantes! ¡Qué día más extraño!–Exclamó Miguel con alegría alzando sus brazos.

–¿Spike? –Rafael miró al supuesto Spike con mezcla de encubridor y desconfianza.

–Rafael. –Dijo Spike con seguridad, su voz era rasposa y profunda.

Spike se puso de pie, ahora era una tortuga mutante al igual que su poseedor y hermanos. Era un poco más alto que Rafael, corpulento y de un color verde musgo.

–Ah…yo…–Rafael comenzó a sentirse incomodo frente a la situación. Empezó a titubear.

–Siento haber atacado a Miguel Ángel…no lo reconocí por un momento…pero cuando llegaron Leo y tú…sentí tu olor y…reaccioné…–Agregó Spike cabizbajo.

–¿Mi olor? –Preguntó Rafael desconfiado.

–Ajá…–Spike sonrió.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a casa para hablar con el maestro y explicarle todo…–Dijo Leo.

–¿Ir a casa? –Preguntó Rafael anonadado. Aún no salía del asombro.

–Primero debemos limpiarlo y limpiar los restos del mutágeno para que no ocurra lo mismo con otra especie. –Dijo Don mientras sacaba un paño de su mochila. Le entregó otro a Rafael con la intención de que él limpiara los restos que estaban esparcidos aún en Spike.

Al mirar el paño y a los demás Rafael huyó del lugar con destino desconocido.

–Rafael…–Murmuró Leonardo preocupado.

–Déjalo…tiene que asumir el nuevo hecho…–Dijo Spike desilusionado.

Leonardo suspiró con agobio.

Más noche, Casey y Rafael se encontraban junto a Abril en el departamento de estos.

Abril iba por unas cervezas a la nevera mientras Rafael lloraba con desespero lo acontecido.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nunca imaginé a Spike mutado como yo! ¡No!

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó Casey tomando un pack de cervezas que le traía Abril a la mesa.

–¡No te imaginas! ¡Él sabe mucho más de mí que tú, Jones! –Tomó una cerveza, la abrió con la punta de su sai y la tomó sin parar.

–Creo que…es novedoso pero también algo tétrico ¿no? –Preguntó Abril sentándose a su lado en la mesa comedor.

–¡Ya no tengo idea de nada! ¡Me siento desesperado!

–Pues…deberías acostumbrarte, quizás ya no volverá a su forma original…

–¿De qué puto lado estás? –Pregunto Rafael enfadado.

–No sé…

–¿Y qué dijo Splinter? –Preguntó Abril mientras le abría otra lata de cerveza a Rafael.

–No lo sé, ya pasaron horas acerca de lo sucedido, seguramente ya es parte de la familia…

–Siempre lo fue…–Murmuró Casey con gracia.

–Sí, pero no así…–Rafael tomó la lata de cerveza desde las manos de Abril y la tomo a sorbos.

–Hmmm…interesante asunto…–Dijo Casey rascando su barbilla.

–¿Podemos ir a conocerlo? –Preguntó Abril con ingenuidad.

–¡NO!

–¿Por qué no?

–Váyanse a la mierda…no me entienden…––Rafael se desplomó en la mesa, su cara estaba apegada a ella y sus brazos colgaban de la orilla. –No sé si llorar o reírme ante esto…

–Míralo así…tienes una nueva pero vieja compañía…–Casey sonrió.

Rafael volteo su rostro para mirarlo y segundos después se abalanzo en su contra para golpearlo hasta que le ardieran los puños.

–¡No, van a destruir mi casa! –Dijo Abril desesperada al observar la pelea entre Casey y Rafael.

Golpes iban y venían, Abril los miraba con terror e intentaba coger cada cosa de la casa que se caía tras recibir un golpe desorientado de Casey o Rafael hacía sus preciadas posesiones.


	2. Sentimientos Enclaustrados

_**Capitulo 02: Sentimientos enclaustrados.**_

Al llegar a la guarida, Rafael intenta entrar a su habitación con sigilo pero es sorprendido por Spike, quién le dice con amabilidad y respeto.

–Bienvenido. –Spike sonríe.

Rafael lo observa desconfiado. –Ho…Hola.

–Tengo hambre…

–¿Eh? –Rafael lo miró perplejo. Pensó que, ya estaba bastante "grande" para servirse comida sólo, que ya podía ser autosuficiente y que desde que mutó ya no dependía de él.

Gran pensamiento erróneo, puesto que, Spike pensaba lo contrario.

–Ahí está la nevera. –Rafael apunto el aparato refrigerador con su dedo medio. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

Spike notó que Rafael venía medio tomado y que por lo mismo quizás su ingratitud hacía él puesto que intuyó que su amo podría sentirse un poco incomodo con la nueva situación que lo angustiaba.

–¿Puedo decir algo?

–¿Qué? –Rafael refunfuñó.

–¿Tienes algún problema? Te lo preguntó por qué…sé que cuando bebés demasiado es por qué te sientes confundido o incomodo frente a algo y así es cómo pretendes salirte de la situación. Olvidando por un momento…–La mirada de Spike se enterneció al sentir que por fin podía hablar con él, aconsejarlo, y hasta mimarlo.

Pero, de cierta forma, Rafa se sintió invadido y de mala manera reaccionó. Spike en vez de recibir una respuesta verbal sintió la fría palma de su "dueño" (como aún lo denominaba) en su verde mejilla.

–¡No seas insolente!

Spike bajó los hombros y lo observó lleno de angustia.

–¡Déjame en paz! –Respondió Rafael con mezcla de enfado y confusión dentro de sí. Se dirigió a su habitación con paso seguro.

–¿No dormiré contigo hoy? –Preguntó Spike tímido. Sobando su mejilla adolorida.

–Ni lo sueñes…–Rafael le respondió con un gesto de asco proveniente de su rostro demacrado.

Spike trago su sorpresa y se sentó en el sofá.

Rafael al entrar a su habitación, azotó la puerta y luego la golpeó con su puño derecho intentando así desahogar toda su agresión frente a su nuevo cambio de vida.

Splinter sintió desde su habitación, que lo que acontecía no era bueno para él así que pensó en hablar con su hijo más rebelde al día siguiente, a pesar de que podía hacerlo ahora con la excusa de ir a regañarlo por su hora de llegada y el ruido que estaba haciendo en la madrugada, cuando todos querían dormir. Pero prefirió voltear, y acomodar su cabeza en su almohada estaba muy cansado y ya pasaban de las cinco de la mañana.

Al Día siguiente, Miguel Ángel estaba haciendo el desayuno y Spike lo esperaba con ansiedad, no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

–Me estás agradando, eres el único que no se queja de mi comida. –Dijo Miguel revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

–Rafael, siempre que volteabas, me daba de comer por debajo de la mesa lo que preparabas…–Respondió con inocencia.

–¡QUE MAL AGRADECIDO! –Exclama Miguel Ángel con enfado.

–Pero a mí me gustaba. –Spike sonrió.

Miguel Ángel le devolvió la sonrisa con agrado al oír eso.

Leo, Don y Splinter se unieron a la mesa y se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes. Faltaba Rafael.

Miguel comenzó a servir.

–¿Quiere que vaya por él, sensei? –Preguntó Leo levantándose de la silla.

–No…si quiere ser un mal educado, deja que lo sea…sufrirá las consecuencias.

–Oh, no señor…iré por él…–Dice Spike asustado al saber que por su culpa le podía llegar un castigo a su dueño. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a la habitación de Rafael.

–Hmmm…–Splinter se sintió desobedecido. –No lo hagas…–Agregó.

Spike a mitad de camino tuvo que detener sus pasos.

–Regresa a tu lugar.

Spike medio volteó y luego caminó a su lugar. Ya sentado en él observó a los muchachos.

–Creo que, deberíamos de discutir qué color de antifaz llevará…–Dice Miguel para amenizar la situación.

–Ya lo tengo decidido…–Respondió Splinter. –Será negro.

Leonardo asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

Donatello preguntó.

–¿Y qué armas usará? –Se metió un pedazo de pan en la boca.

–Una Oz. –Respondió con determinación. –Y Rafael y yo le enseñaremos a usarla.

–¿En serio? –Respondió Spike avergonzado.

–Así es…

–¿Cuándo empezamos a entrenar? –Pregunto Leo ansioso frente al tema.

–Cuando le entreguemos la cinta que lo identificará de manera oficial.

–Que bien…–Sonrió Miguel con la boca llena.

Rafael salió de su habitación con somnolencia. Miro de reojo el que todos estaban ya desayunando pero lo que le molesto fue que Spike estaba usando su lugar.

–¡Ese es mi sitio! –Exclamó enfadado.

–¡RAFAEL! –Gritó Splinter levantándose de la mesa demostrando autoridad.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

Spike se levantó del lugar de Rafael, no quería incomodarlo más ya de lo que estaba con su nuevo cambió de apariencia. Se oculto tras Miguel.

Miguel Ángel observó a Spike con algo de lastima.

–Te espero en la sala de entrenamiento…–Dijo Splinter a Rafael.

–Pero…–Vaciló.

–Ahora.

Leonardo presintió que Rafa estaba en grabes problemas. No pudo decir ni una palabra para apoyarlo, el maestro estaba indignado frente al egoísmo demostrado por éste.

–Ahora entiendo porque dicen ese dicho que dice: Del amor al odio un paso…–Murmuro Miguel mirando a Spike.

Spike se sintió apenado ante aquel comentario, Leo al sentirlo le dio un Zape a Miguel por su desorientación ante sus palabras.

Rafael se sentía agobiado, abatido, inseguro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió invadido, sintió que su intimidad podía ser develada en cualquier momento.

–Es suficiente…Rafael. –Dijo Splinter al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento.

–Sensei…–Rafael le daba su caparazón.

–¿Qué conseguirás con tu insolencia?

–¿Qué me dejen en paz?

–Estás equivocado, hijo mío…

–Sensei…de verdad que…no necesito en estos momentos un discurso. –Baja su mirada y observa sus pies. –Me siento ya verdaderamente extraño, ya más de lo usual.

–Spike siente tu desprecio, Rafael…y eso no lo encuentro justo. Los demás han podido convivir con él como uno más.

–De los demás no saben tanto…como él sabe de mí…

–Tu rudeza en estos momentos no te está ayudando…te está separando del único ser por el cual demostrabas un amor incondicional…

–Sensei…–Rafael trago sus quejidos.

–Yo…

–Sé que para ti esto es nuevo…no compartes mucho tus sentimientos o tus vivencias con tus hermanos y ahora que, Spike es como uno de ellos te sientes consternado por no saber cómo reaccionar ante un ser que no te juzga.

Spike ante la desviación de los demás, se tomó la libertad de ir a espiar lo que hablaban Splinter y Rafael; se ocultó tras la pared y al terminar está para dibujarse la puerta de entrada apoyó su caparazón en ella para luego observar de soslayo la situación.

–Y no creo que lo haga desde ahora en adelante tampoco…tu temor está poco fundamentado.

–Hmmm…

–Ahora él te necesita, como para ti él era tu apoyo moral ahora tú serás el de él. Tendrá que enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos y deberás de acompañarlo en eso…que lo nuevo no te desmotive a sentir nuevas emociones, Rafael…

–Sensei…–Rafael volteó a verlo al sentir que quería estallar en llanto.

–Tus conocimientos ahora serán su integración al mundo exterior…

–No creo que sea el indicado…

–Claro que sí…–Spike decidió intervenir.

Splinter sonrió.

–Los dejo, tienen mucho que conversar antes de entregarle la cinta condecorativa.

Rafael miró a Spike con enfado.

Spike lo observó con temor.

Luego Rafael recordó todas sus vivencias con él cuando era su mascota. Sus ojos vidriaron pero antes que pudieran escurrir, Spike dijo.

–Aún puedes confiar en mí. –Spike abrazó a Rafael con fuerza.

Rafael dudo por un momento, no quería demostrarse débil pero Spike tomó sus brazos y se rodeo a él mismo con ellos esperando que así éste se animara a devolverle el cariño.

–No puedo…lo siento…Me gustabas más cómo eras antes. –Murmuró con poco esfuerzo.

Ante aquella confesión, Spike se sintió destrozado.


	3. No, yo no soy

Nota del autor: Hey! Después de éste capítulo quizás muchas se van a sorprender...lo más probable es que encuentren una que otra escena muy subida de tono y con sexo explícito...

Gracias por sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos...sobre todos los críticos. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 03: No, yo no soy.**

Después de aquella conversación, Spike decidió dejarlo tranquilo por un rato o al menos hasta el anochecer. Iba a ser suficiente con la condecoración y que luego lo nombraran su tutor, por lo mismo no quería sofocarlo y confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, Rafael decidió salir por un momento, quería hablar con Casey a como diera lugar.

Se escabulló y salió de la guarida sin que se diera cuenta el sensei. Mientras caminaba por los tejados notó a una chica algo singular.

La chica iba caminando por la acera cuando unos maleantes se le acercaron, intimidándola y pidiéndole sus cosas de valor, eran 3.

–Hey, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar cómo éste? –Pregunta el maleante número 1 mientras jugaba con una navaja.

La chica lo miró desafiante sin quitar sus manos de sus bolsillos.

–Caminar a casa…–Intentó hacerse espacio entre los delincuentes.

–¡Que altanera! –Dijo el maleante número 2, quien la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás.

–Hmmm…yo que tu no hago eso…

–¿Así? –Dijo el tercero, quien intentaba quitarse sus pertenencias.

Rafael se iba a disponer a ayudarla cuando observó algo sorprendente desde las alturas.

–No seas atrevida, mujerzuela…–El maleante número 3 esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y llena de orgullo. –La policía no llegará tan rápido como crees…

La chica al sentir las manos de su agresor en su cuerpo dio un golpe con su pierna derecha al malhechor que estaba en frente y al ver que el de atrás se distrajo tomó un par de cuchillas, las que mantenía en sus bolsillos y comenzó a pelear con ellas de una manera tan sorprende que, Rafael quedo anonadado con sus conocimientos marciales.

Al parpadear, Rafael notó que los 3 delincuentes ya estaban nockeados en el suelo.

Al sentir su victoria, la chica guardó sus armas en sus bolsillos miró hacia arriba, sintió que alguien la observaba. Rafael se oculto en las alturas.

–¿Así que son cuatro? –Preguntó al mirar arriba.

Rafael sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la chica lo había impresionado tanto que, olvidó una de las reglas del ninjutsu: el sigilo. Pero la muchacha no dudó en seguir a su asechador, con paso seguro corrió y esquivó los obstáculos que le perturbaban el caminó hacía su destinatario. Subió la escalera de incendios del edificio en tiempo record y llegó a la azotea.

–¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó la muchacha observando hacía todos lados.

–"Joder" –Pensó Rafael al notar que estaba perdido. Pero decidió no salir de su escondite hasta que ella lo encontrara.

–¡Vamos…no seas cobarde! –Exclamó la chica mientras agitaba sus armas. Su sonrisa se dibujaba y se mezclaba con un tono de desafió.

–Que altanera…¿Crees que tienes derecho a desafiarme sólo por el hecho de saber usar bien los cuchillos? –Rafael salió de su escondite mostrando sus sais.

–¿Qué? ¿Es noche de brujas y no me avisaron? –Preguntó la chica al verlo.

–Eres graciosa.

–Estoy cansada de que los enemigos de mi padre me busquen por ser su hija…

–¿Eh? –Rafael la escuchó con curiosidad.

–Él pertenece al mundo del hampa…no yo…–La chica no quitaba la guardia.

–Un momento, ¿me estás confundiendo con un maleante?

–¿A quién más se le ocurriría usar ese ridículo traje de tortuga a estas horas?

Marcaban las 15:00hrs.

–¡Ridículo!

–Menos charla y más acción…

La chica se abalanzó sobre Rafael.

Rafael la esquivó y dijo.

–¿No está mal…tienes fuera interior, ¿Pero tendrás fuerza física? –Esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

–Claro que sí, cariño…–La chica esbozó la misma sonrisa.

–El hecho del que seas chica no me va a detener…

–Marica. –Dijo la chica al llevarle una de sus cuchillas por encima de su rostro.

Rafael la detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo con el otro le quitó uno de sus cuchillos con su sai.

Sin darse cuenta, Rafael perdió el sai con el que le quitó uno de sus cuchillos a la chica. La muchacha corrió tras el, lo tomó y lo uso como si fuera su arma, no quitaba su sonrisa malévola.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? –Rafael preguntó desafiante.

–En el filo halló mi defensa…–La chica golpeó a Rafael con su propia arma.

Rafael del asombro cayó al suelo. La chiquilla se le vino encima, le mostró su sai y al oír la sirena de los autos policiales huyó del lugar.

–¡Hey! –Exclamó Rafael desde el suelo al notar que la muchacha se llevaba su arma preferida.

Frunció el ceño, se levantó intentó seguirla pero policías llegaron a la azotea del edificio, huyó arrojándoles una bomba de humo.

Minutos más tarde y al llegar a casa, Rafael se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Spike ya había sido condecorado, usaba la cinta negra alrededor de sus ojos y portaba una oz en su caparazón.

–Rafael…–Dijo el maestro con tono serio.

Spike se levantó del sofá y lo observó con temor.

–Sé que falté a la ceremonia y bla, bla, bla…pero perdí mi arma en un combate y…

Antes de poder terminar, Rafael fue intervenido con un golpe del bastón del maestro en su cabeza.

–Pero…sensei…–Dijo Rafael refregando su mano en su cabeza.

–No existen excusas, Spike quería esperarte pero yo no lo permití, tú sabías a qué hora iba a empezar la ceremonia…

–Lo sé, pero ya le di la explicación.

–Ambos seremos sus tutores…

–Pero…

Spike se encogió de hombros al notar que Rafael se estaba negando. Lo observó abatido.

–Iré a mi habitación…–Rafael se retiró de la sala de estar.

–Hmmm…–Splinter se cruzó de brazos.

–Siento su comportamiento, sensei…–Spike se inclinó ante el maestro.

–No debes de porque echarte la culpa de eso…

–De todas maneras…–Spike miró a Rafael por lo bajo mientras éste cerraba la puerta de su alcoba tras de sí.

Rafael se sentó asqueado en la punta de su cama, no sabía si pensar en Spike o en la chica delincuente que le había robado su arma, pero lo que sí sabía era que iba a recuperarla.

Lo que no deducía en ese momento, eran las verdaderas intenciones del nuevo mimbro de la familia.

Quizás sentía aquello por él al pasar mucho tiempo con Rafael pero nunca se imaginó que aquellos sentimientos se iban a distorsionar de tal manera que seguramente lo iban a llevar a tomar una mala decisión.


	4. Confúndeme

Hey! Disculpen la demora, pero lo bueno tarda dicen…¿Tanto? No lo sé…jejeje, pero bueno aquí les dejo un poco más de la historia, espero no se ofendan y que no se hayan perdido por ahí. Actualizaré más seguido desde ahora. Gracias por seguirme…

* * *

**Capitulo 04: Confúndeme…**

Rafael estaba enfadado, más que enfadado se sentía agobiado…¿Cómo había sido posible que una chica se llevara una de sus armas? Y la mejor pregunta era: ¿Cómo la iba a recuperar?.

Aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mal humor había aumentado, tanto que, ni él se soportaba así que fue a la cocina por un poco de cerveza; al tomar una lata y cerrar el refrigerador se encontró con Spike quien tímido le preguntó.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

El rostro de Rafael se veía demacrado, sus ojos estaban cansados y pesados, sus ojeras lo delataban.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Preguntó Rafael no muy cómodo con su presencia.

"Pues, sentí un ruido y vine a ver…"

"Hmmm…"

Rafael se sentó en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar y bebió de su lata de cerveza la que abrió con el único sai que le quedaba.

"Y el otro, ¿dónde está?"

Spike preguntó con curiosidad al ver que sólo portaba un sai. "Se fue de paseo…"

Spike sonrió al oír eso, le logró causar algo de gracia. " ¿Espero que se divierta? El nuevo mutante intentó jugar su juego.

"Seguramente…la chica no era fea…", Rafael murmuró mientras miraba la lata de cerveza.

"Nunca me ha gustado que te pongas a beber cada vez que tienes un problema…"

Al oír eso, Rafael se sorprendió y exclamó.

"¡Suficiente tengo con que Leo y Splinter me sermoneen!" Miró a Spike de soslayo sin quitar esa expresión de repudio hacia él.

"Lo sé…sólo quise hacértelo saber…¿Por qué no confías en mi cómo antes?" Spike se dirigió a Rafael y se sentó a su lado.

"No me siento cómodo, por eso…antes eras distinto, ahora eres igual a los demás…"

"Si sientes miedo en el que te puedo juzgar, pues, estás equivocado, nunca lo he hecho…" Al decir eso último, Spike logró sonrojarse un poco.

"Hmmm…tienes agallas…"

Spike se encogió de hombros y le quitó la vista.

"¿Cómo es qué la chica se pudo quedar con tu sai?"

"Pues…me distraje, eso fue todo…"

"¿Y ahora cómo lo vas a recuperar?

"En eso estoy pensando…" Rafael tomó un poco de la lata, la que estaba vacía. Se levantó del sofá y fue por otra.

Al ir en la quinta, empezó a hablar con Spike como éste lo esperaba con ansias.

"Y tuvo los cojones de quedarse con mi sai…¿¡Quién mierda se cree!?

"Tiene que ser bastante buena peleando, ¿no?"

"Demasiado…quizás es de dónde viene, algo escuché…creo que su padre es un criminal muy buscado si es que ya no lo encontraron…"

"Vaya…" Respondió Spike fascinado y con algo de preocupación.

"Espero lo puedas recuperar…"

"Claro que sí…" Rafael rodeo con su brazo derecho el caparazón de Spike, con su otra mano sostenía su lata de cerveza. Le sonrió con confianza.

"Ya, creo que deberías de dejar de tomar por hoy…además más tarde tenemos que entrenar…" Spike intentó quitarse a Rafael de encima con el fin de llevarlo a su habitación.

"¿Crees que no puedo irme sólo a mi habitación? Me estás subestimando…¿Tu?" Aquella última pregunta la hizo con sarcasmo.

"No necesariamente…" Spike quitó el brazo de Rafael que tenía en rededor de sus hombros y dijo "Vamos a dormir…"

Rafael estaba demasiado ebrio como para caminar solo pero eso él no lo notaba.

"Bah…" Rafael quiso ponerse de pie pero no lo logró, cayó encima de Spike y luego rió nervioso.

Al sentirlo encima, Spike intentó zafárselo de encima pero le fue imposible era muy pesado para él.

"Yo creo que…" Rafael mustió.

Spike escuchó con atención.

Rafael volteo y quedo recostado en las piernas de Spike. "Deberíamos dormir aquí…" Le sonrió a Spike y con su mano izquierda acarició con ternura una de las mejillas de éste.

"Pues…" Spike tartamudeo nervioso, su rostro estaba tibio. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estomago sin entender por qué o al menos sin quererlo entender.

Rafael se acomodó entre las piernas de Spike y las usó como almohada para amoldar su cabeza en ellas. Luego se durmió.

"Glup…" Spike tragó de su propio asombro. Estiró su cabeza y la situó en el brazo del sofá. Intentó dormir pero sintió un fuerte y extraño deseo de querer besarlo en esos momentos sin embargo, el mismo detuvo sus bajos instintos y se obligó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Rafael despertó un par de horas después de haberse dormido. Miró a Spike y al levantarse lo tapó con una frazada que estaba bajo uno de los cojines. Caminó hacía su habitación pero para su mala suerte se encontró con Leo, quien le dijo.

"Tenemos que entrenar…" Estiró su cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano y observó con confusión el que Spike estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Tuvimos una larga plática, por eso dormimos en el sofá…"

Al sentir el halito alcohólico de Rafael éste se molesto y le expresó.

"Me alegro que hayan aclarado sus diferencias pero existe una palabra: Responsabilidad…"

"Bla, Bla, Leo…no quiero oírte…" Hizo a un lado a su hermano desde su hombro y caminó a su alcoba.

"¿Me dejarás hablando solo?

"No es la primera vez…" Rafael le sonrió con malevolencia.

En esos momentos, Spike logró despertar y buscando a Rafael se dio cuenta que este se estaba metiendo a su habitación.

"Buenos días...Leo…" Dijo Spike medo soñoliento.

"Supongo que tu tampoco vas a entrenar hoy…" Respondió Leo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento…pero no estoy bien descansado…" Spike se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rafael con un caminar débil y lento.

"Hmmm…" Leo se cruzó de brazos y miró a Spike con enojo.

Spike cerró la puerta de la habitación de Rafael tras de sí. Al entrar a ella, se fijo en el que Rafa ya estaba recostado y dormido en su cama. Intentó acostarse a su lado pero no pudo le era más fácil cuando era pequeño…pero para suerte de él Rafael lo sintió y murmurando entre dientes y medio dormido le dijo que se acostará a su lado, que no encontraba ya diferencia alguna al antes y al después. Rafael le dejo un espacio, el que le enseñó con una de sus manos, mientras golpeaba el colchón; Spike se sentó en la cama, observó a su amo y le preguntó.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí…" Dijo con somnolencia.

Spike se acostó al lado de Rafael. Rafael acostado de lado lo abrazó y se excuso con un.

"¿Estoy demasiado ebrio para darme cuenta de lo que hago? Deberías de aprovechar el momento…" Medio rió.

Al parecer, Rafael se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pensó Spike, y si fuera así…¿Debería de llevarlas a cabo?

"Leo no nos va a molestar, ya lo deje callado…" Murmuró Rafael, quien se apegó más a Spike. Abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

Spike no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si sus intenciones eran las mismas, no quería buscar el enojo de Rafael y menos ahora que había tomado su entera confianza…demasiada quizás…

Miró un punto fijo y espero a que Rafael se durmiera por cansancio. Pero también lo abrazó, demostrándole así al menos para él, que su lealtad y cariño aún estaban allí. y volvió a repetirse…demasiado quizás…


	5. No, yo no soyparte II

Ok, a petición de mi amiga Invaso'rs Queen, quise alargar un poco más al menos éste capítulo ya que el resto quizás seguirán siendo algo cortos no quiero que se acabe tan pronto!

Nota: He cambiado los guiones por comillas ya que en ocasiones no todos aparecían al momento de subirlos a la página. Y me van a tener que esperar un poco con el próximo!

* * *

**Capitulo 05: No, yo no soy, parte II**

Entre abrazo y abrazo Spike comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estomago, al parecer todo iba cómo él lo pensaba pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ya que recordaba todos aquellos enfrentamientos poco amigables con él antes de que todo esto pasara pero también pensó que era una forma de demostrarle ¿Su apreció?, dudaba y mucho y por lo mismo no sabía si actuar o no…y conociéndolo, estaba más de seguro que el alcohol lo usaba como excusa para desinhibirse frente al ambiente alterado.

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de Rafael y por lo mismo se atrevió a besarlo sin dejar de abrazarlo cariñosamente; sus labios se unieron a los de él y éste último sintió como su saliva se mezclaba con la que alguna vez fue su mascota…pero ya no lo era…eso lo consolaba, un poco. Después de Casey, Rafael sentía que Spike era el único que lo entendía a la perfección era el único que no lo juzgaba a lo contrario de Casey por eso consideró que toda la ira y su poca afinidad frente a su nueva imagen era porque realmente sentía confusión frente a todo lo que sentía por él en realidad pero nunca, ni en sus sueños más oscuros imaginó consumar sus sentimientos así, de esta forma tan ardiente.

Las manos de Spike temblaban, sentía temor, excitación. Sus piernas estaban algo inquietas y rosaban a las de su compañero. Rafael estaba acostado de lado al igual que Spike, ambos mirándose de frente, aunque en ocasiones... Rafael quitaba su vista de los ojos de Spike, (por remordimiento tal vez) pero Spike no lo sentía, de ninguna manera él simplemente iba a entregar toda su incondicionalidad aquella noche y esperaba que no fuera la única.

Al sentir las manos de Spike en su cuerpo, todo su ser empezó a hormiguear, su estomago comenzaba a revolverse pero no sentía asco sino que simplemente no se sentía en su centro y por lo mismo se dejo llevar. Olvidó su orgullo, olvido sus principios morales, olvido a Leo y Splinter en esos momentos que eran los únicos que podían truncar aquellos sentimientos y aquella inesperada relación que estaba empezando a consumarse entre sus sábanas.

No todo era excitación en aquel momento, la muchacha con la que se había encontrado Rafael aquella tarde anterior estaba en problemas en aquel instante. Su casa había sido invadida por Dragones Púrpuras entre otros maleantes. Tomó su arma y la de Rafael para defenderse.

Mientras daba volteretas y golpes en su defensa la chica intentaba zafarse de los delincuentes, uno la atacó por detrás haciéndola caer de la ventana del tercer piso de su departamento, se afirmó de la escalera de incendió del segundo con el sai de la Tortuga Mutante y su cuchilla favorita cayó al suelo. Al observar hacia arriba se dio cuenta que los delincuentes venían tras ella y no tuvo opción que tirarse. Antes de aquello, lanzó el sai de Rafael para romper la tapa de una alcantarilla que estaba bajo de ella, lo logró y se tiró al vació intentando salvar su vida.

Spike se encontraba encimado en Rafael, su miembro se acercaba a la entrada de éste; quién gemía ahogadamente tras ponerse una almohada en su boca, sin dejar de morderla ni abrazarla con el fin de opacar el ruido de sus placenteros gritos para que sus hermanos no los escucharan.

De lance en lance, la transpiración que recorría las sienes de Spike caía en el rostro de su antiguo amo o ahora su ¿Pareja? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Eran las preguntas que se le venían a la mente mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez con sabor a gloria ya que después de aquello no sabía que iba a ocurrir con ambos.

La chica cayó a las asquerosas aguas del alcantarillado, su cuerpo se azotó con el suelo y las aguas la salpicaron de mierda. A duras penas se levantó e intentó correr para ocultarse de sus persecutores. Su alma quería desvanecerse pero su ímpetu era más fuerte.

Azogue, era la hija de un narcotraficante reconocido en New York pero luego de que éste fuera capturado por la policía gracias a un soplón los demás delincuentes iban a encargarse de asesinar a todos los miembros de su familia para que su red de narcotráfico no fuera detectada; se lograron alinear con los Dragones Purpuras al uno de ellos enterarse que la chica portaba una de las armas de sus enemigos verdes, con el fin de, junto con su ayuda poder encontrar el escondite de Hamato Yoshi. Ya que Hun, sabía que aquella arma era de Rafael y sabía lo obstinado que era, por lo mismo no la iba abandonar tan fácilmente e iba a ser su oportunidad para cumplir con su objetivo.

Los gritos de Rafael al sentirse gozosamente invadido dentro de sí por Spike, cada vez eran más fuertes, la almohada había quedado a un lado sin darse cuenta y la transpiración de aquel lo había empapado por completo. Tomó la cinta negra por ambos lados y así lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo e intentar sofocar sus gemidos. Rodeó su caparazón con sus brazos y bajó una de sus manos con el fin de acercarse a su desembocadura; éste al sentir que Rafael quería acariciar su parte más íntima se estremeció y sintió como uno de sus dedos se introducía con curiosidad dentro de él. Sus rostros detonaban placer, ambos se estaban manifestando a través del sexo pero al menos para Spike era: Amor. Innegablemente.

Excitantes minutos después, Rafael sintió como fue salpicado por el líquido simiente de Spike, fue cálido…húmedo, extraño…sus respiraciones y vaivenes sincronizados, agitados, empezaron a cesar, la sincronización que hubo alguna vez en sus movimientos bajaron y comenzaron a tomar rumbos distintos. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron. Spike se desplomó encima de Rafael sin dejar de abrazarlo. Rafael se había dado cuenta que el alcohol en sus venas se había desintegrado pasado las horas.

Al día siguiente, Donatello se levantó muy temprano para hacer el desayuno, sin embargo, Splinter se sentía incomodo y envió a Leonardo y Miguel Ángel a curiosear las inmediaciones ya que Rafael y Spike aún no se levantaban.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que Leo regresaba con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, maestro…", Dijo Miguel Ángel al llegar a casa con la nueva chica.

Leonardo recostó a la muchacha en uno de los sofás.

"Miguel, ve por tu hermano…", Dijo Splinter refiriéndose a Rafael sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

Miguel Ángel obedeció. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Rafael.

"¡¿Quién es?!", Preguntó Rafael entremedio de las sábanas.

"Tenemos problemas, Splinter quiere vernos en la sala de estar…", Dijo Miguel detrás de la puerta.

"¡Voy…!", Dijo Rafael medio dormido.

Spike no estaba en la habitación.

Horas después, los chicos intentaban calmar a Rafael frente al hecho: La chica que estaba recostada en su sofá favorito era nada más y nada menos quien le había robado su sai el día anterior. Y mientras Donatello, Spike y Miguel intentaban calmar la ira de su hermano dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, Leonardo y Splinter esperaban con ansias a que la chica despertara para que ella pudiera darles alguna información del por qué y del cómo había llegado allí.

"¡Ella tiene mi Sai", exclamó Rafael enfadado mientras sus hermanos intentaban detenerlo. Para que así éste no atentara en contra de la muchacha.

"Basta, ya te lo entregará, tendrá que…", Intentó decir Don, quién era uno de los que lo afirmaba mientras este pegaba golpes de pie y puño con el fin de poder zafarse.

"No puedo creer esto, ¿una chica te arrebató tu arma?", Carcajeó Miguel Ángel mientras lo sostenía.

Repentinamente, los golpes y puños que Rafael daba para poder zafarse sus hermanos tuvieron un sólo objetivo: El rostro de Miguel Ángel.

Pero al sentirse algo incómodo, Spike exclamó.

"¡Deberían quedarse quietos!"

Ante la sorpresa de Rafael, Miguel y Don, el escándalo cesó de un momento a otro.

"Lo siento, en ocasiones me desesperan…y no es primera vez que los veo pelear así…", Dijo Spike sin ningún arrepentimiento.

"¿Y tú quién eres para darnos órdenes?", Preguntó Rafael con una mirada de soslayo mezclada con enfado.

Miguel y Don se quitaron de en medio.

"Pues, sólo di mi opinión…"

Al parecer, la personalidad de Spike se estaba dando a conocer.

"Creí que ibas a ser algo introvertido pero equivoque…", Agregó Miguel con asombro.

Rafael se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar con enfadó a Spike.

Spike le sonrió a Rafael.

Donatello se asomó por la rendija de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y notó que la chica ya estaba despierta, hablaba con Leonardo y Splinter.

"Vamos a ver qué ocurre…", Dijo.

Rafael frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la sala de estar de un salto.

"Tú me debes algo…", Expresó Rafael al llegar al lado de la muchacha.

Al observarlo, Azogue notó que le era familiar.

"¿Son disfraces?", Preguntó la chica mientras los observaba a todos.

"No, te lo dije la primera vez, ¿tienes mala memoria?", Preguntó Rafael sin quitar su guardia.

Splinter se molestó y golpeó a Rafael con su bastón en la cabeza.

"¡HEY!", Exclamó enfadado, sin dejar de refregarse.

"Entonces…estamos en problemas…", Leonardo rasco su barbilla y miró al suelo con preocupación.

"Lo siento…", Azogue bajo la cabeza y miró los pies de Leonardo con abatimiento.

"Si no eres un peligro para nosotros, eres bienvenida y enfrentaremos lo que tengamos que enfrentar para ayudarte…", Dice Splinter con asilo, buscando en la mirada de sus hijos la misma comprensión.

"No cuenten conmigo…", Reclamó Rafael.

Al oír eso, Spike se sintió decepcionado. Al parecer, la chica no era mala sino que sus alrededores estaban en su contra.

"Se quedará y será mi última palabra…"

Rafael observó a Splinter con enfado.

"Pero eso no significa que dejaremos nuestros quehaceres cotidianos…"

Don y Miguel reclamaron con un suspiro lleno de decepción.

"Es hora del entrenamiento…", Splinter observó a Spike.

"Claro…maestro.", Spike asintió con respeto.

Azogue observaba desde la sala de estar mientras tomaba una taza de té de hierbas.

Pero, Rafael no estaba nada contento ya que, la chica aún no le entregaba su arma, sólo peleaba con una en esos momentos y por lo mismo su concentración no estaba llana en el entrenamiento.

"Leonardo y Spike…", Dijo Splinter.

Spike saludo a Leonardo con una reverencia mientras se situaba al centro de la sala de entrenamiento, al encontrarse frente a él, Leo hizo lo mismo.

"¡Hajime!"

Spike estaba algo atemorizado ante la presencia de Leonardo pero aún así intentó dar lo mejor de sí. Recordaba los pasos que se le habían enseñado a lo largo de las semanas y con ello intentaba defenderse.

Mientras tanto, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello observaban sentados hacía un lado. Miguel notó que Rafael estaba algo inquieto. Rió entre dientes.

"Ni te atrevas…", Murmuró Donatello al presentir que Rafael podía ser víctima de alguna de sus bromas.

Miguel Ángel bajó la cabeza demostrándole obediencia.

Al notar Splinter que las habilidades de Spike iban en crescendo, decidió cambiar su arma. Pero no aún.

"Rafael…", Splinter miró a Rafael, indicándole luego que debía de ser el siguiente.

"No quiero humillarlo…Leo es muy consecuente…", Dijo Rafael mientras se ponía de pie.

"No lo subestimes…", Murmuró Leo al pasar por el lado de Rafael mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Azogue se puso de pie en el umbral de la sala de entrenamiento para observar.

"Te daré ventaja, empieza…", Dijo Rafael mirando a Spike con desenfreno, en una de sus manos sostenía su único sai la otra la mantenía libre sin dejar de empuñarla.

Spike sostuvo su Oz con confianza. Pero repentinamente sintió un mezclar de sentimientos ya que Rafael no estaba actuando de manera dulce y cariñosa como lo había hecho la noche anterior, creyó que después de hacer el amor él iba a cambiar pero no fue así. Su mirada se entristeció.

"Se acabo tu tiempo…", Rafael desapareció frente a los ojos de todos.

Splinter observó con curiosidad las pretensiones de su hijo.

La mirada de Spike comenzó a buscar a…ya no sabía si llamarlo: amo, hermano, o incluso ¿novio? Eso lo mantenía distraído por lo mismo perdió la concentración, acto que Rafael aprovechó para tirarse encima de él.

"¡JA!", Exclamó con gloria al tenerlo bajo su merced.

Spike intentó soltarse de los puños de Rafael los que lo enviaron directo al suelo soltándosele la Oz de las manos.

"Ya ves…", Dijo Rafael con exaltación, mientras veía como Spike se rendía ante él. La ambición destellaba de sus ojos.

Al verlo tan excitado, Spike repentinamente se salió de sí y recordó algunos pasajes vividos la noche anterior, haciendo esto que una pequeña lamida le diera al rostro de su "amante" como lo decidió llamar en ese momento. Pero, al sentir la lengua de éste en su mejilla izquierda Rafael se enfadó de tal manera que se desquició y se salió de lugar al ver que Spike quería o al menos pretendía mostrarles a todos lo que él sentía para sí, asunto que lo fastidio de tal manera que perdió el control.

"¡Qué mierda haces!", Rafael tomó su sai nuevamente pero está vez de revés con las serias y finas intenciones de golpearlo con la parte trasera de su arma donde le cayera el golpe.

"¡RAFAEL!", Exclamó enfadado Splinter al ver que su ira se desmedía.

Azogue observaba apesadumbrada el espectáculo. Boquiabierta.

Al ver que Rafael no tenía intenciones de detenerse, Leo, Miguel y Don corrieron a calmarlo. Lo sujetaron por dónde pudieron pero su ira y arrebato eran más grandes en ese momento. Azogue decidió retirarse del lugar, sin embargo, Rafael al sentirla fijó su mirada en ella y la atacó con el fin de apoderarse nuevamente de su sai.

Splinter al notar que sus hermanos no podían con la ira desmedida de Rafael decidió entrar en acción.

Spike se levantó y con la cadena trasera de su Oz atrapó una de las piernas de Rafael haciéndolo caer al suelo. Segundos después, Rafael volvió a levantarse para ir en busca de la muchacha, la chica se oculto detrás de Leo al verlo en guardia. Y al observar su obstinación, Splinter lanzó su bastón directo a la nuca del exasperado mutante acto que, lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Al notar que Rafael ya estaba inconsciente, todos comenzaron a conservar la calma.

"Lo siento…maestro…", Dijo Spike arrepentido por haber hecho que Rafael perdiera el control.

"Luego hablaremos…", Respondió Splinter. Quién observó a Rafael con desosiego.

...


	6. Dudas

**Capitulo 06: Dudas.**

Rafael trataba de despertar pero sus parpados eran demasiado pesados en esos momentos. Por otro lado, Spike observaba a Rafa con clemencia, sentado desde un sofá.

"Spike…", Splinter se acercó al nuevo miembro de la familia.

"Sí, sensei…", Respondió Spike mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la sala de entrenamiento…"

"Claro, señor…", Spike se levanto del sofá y miró a Rafael por unos momentos. Luego se dirigió hacia Splinter.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento comenzó a imaginar el qué de la conversación que iba a tener con Splinter, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que existía algo entre ellos dos y no sabía cómo responder a eso, no por el momento y tampoco sabía cómo lo iba a tomar todo Rafael si es que llegará a confesarle lo sucedido al sensei.

No había tenido tiempo de conversar las cosas con su ex amo después de haber intimado aquella noche anterior y eso también lo mantenía algo azogado ya que no se tiene por enterado aún el qué estaba sintiendo después de que pudo expresarle todo su amor… y de qué manera.

"Maestro…", Dijo Spike al asomarse al umbral de la puerta.

Splinter lo esperaba sentado, bebiendo una taza de té.

Spike se sentó al frente de él.

"Quiero revelarte que me tienes realmente anonadado…"

"Yo…se lo puedo explicar sensei…", Respondió Spike con tono atarantado.

"¿Explicar qué? Si tus técnicas se han incrementado de una forma extraordinaria…"

Al oír aquello, Spike se sorprendió puesto que pensó en que la conversación se basaría en su relación con Rafael.

"Pues, tenga en cuenta que los he estado observando por un buen tiempo, señor, y sobre todo a Rafael cuando entrenaba solo…", Respondió aliviado.

"Sobre Rafael…", Splinter lo miró con seriedad.

Ahí nuevamente fue cuando Spike se estremeció.

"Temo que puedas llegar a ser más fuerte y mejor que él y eso no lo tomara de buena manera…"

"Tiene razón…y no se preocupe por eso, sabré cómo manejarlo…", Spike sonrió.

"No tienes por qué, no debes por qué reprimir tus habilidad y menos por el hecho de hacer sentir mejor o peor a alguien más…"

"Pero…"

"Sin embargo, quiero decirte que tendremos otra ceremonia este viernes."

"¿Por qué?"

Splinter le devolvió la sonrisa anterior.

Spike lo miro con extrañeza.

En la sala de estar, Miguel Ángel se encontraba mientras tanto observando a su hermano Rafael quien dormía involuntariamente en el sofá más largo de esta.

"Awwww, se ve tan dulce mientras duerme…", Dijo mientras un globo con agua rebotaba en su mano derecha.

"No Miguel, de verdad que ahora no…", Interrumpió Leo.

"Pero…me debe una…"

"En serio…", Leo miró a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Que aguafiestas, hermanito…", Miguel esconde el globo de agua. "Ya me tocará…", Sonríe con travesura.

Segundos después, Rafael logra abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la no muy guapa cara de Miguel.

"¡Que susto me he llevado!", Exclamó Rafael mirando a su hermano menor.

"¡Hey!", Miguel Ángel se molesto frente aquella observación poco amistosa y llena de sarcasmo, como era de esperar, de uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Leonardo rió frente aquello.

"¿De qué lado estás?", Preguntó molesto Miguel.

"De ninguno…"

"Es lo más fácil…", Miguel se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al verse atacado por sus hermanos "bromisticamente". "No son muy bromisticos de todas maneras…", Miguel Ángel se retira del lugar.

"¿Bromisticos?", Rafael levanto una de sus cejas al preguntarse qué significaba aquello.

"Broma, bromear…¡Bah! Si yo quiero invento palabras, que ustedes la entiendan o no es distinto!

Leonardo rió nuevamente. Al ver que su hermano menor se alejó, le preguntó a Rafa.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien…algo adolorido…", Respondió al sentarse y sobar su cabeza.

"Lamento lo ocurrido…"

"No tienes por qué…"

Leonardo suspiro agobiado.

"¿Y la chica?"

"Salió a comprar con Donatello."

"Ya veo…"

"Spike, está con el sensei…"

"Hmmm…", Rafael se levantó del sofá.

Ya de noche, Rafael se encontraba bebiendo una lata de cerveza mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, frente a la TV. Comenzó a cambiar los canales con el control sin dejar de beber de su cerveza.

"Hola…", Dijo Spike acercándosele.

"Hola…", Rafael no dejo de mirar la TV.

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Si quieres…"

Spike se sentó a un lado de Rafael, muy cerca de él. Al notarlo, Rafael se incomodó un poco pero intentó fingirlo.

"Oye…", Spike acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Rafael.

"Dime…"

"Ayer…

Rafael dejo su cerveza a un lado y escuchó con atención, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la TV.

"Me entregue a ti por amor…"

Rafael suspiró algo inconforme.

"Y lo haría de nuevo…una y otra vez", sonrió sonrojado.

"Pues…", Rafael titubeo.

Spike tomo la cinta roja de Rafael, la que caía de la cabeza de éste hacía sus hombros con sus dientes y luego comenzó a mojarla con sus labios.

"No, no hagas eso…", Gimió Rafael entre dientes.

"¿No?", Spike sonrió con picardía, sin dejar de lamer la cinta de Rafael empezó a acariciar su entrepierna.

"Eso lo hacías… cuando no estabas mutado…", Gimió Rafael nuevamente y más aún al sentir que Spike lo estaba acariciando entremedio de sus piernas. Las junto al sentirse invadido nuevamente.

"Lo sé…pero lo hacía para demostrarte mi cariño, ahora es para demostrar amor…"

"No…", Rafael se sorprendió ante la osadía que cometió Spike al abrirle las piernas, las que había cerrado para no cometer algún agravio nuevamente.

Spike observó de reojo el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana y supuso que ya estaban todos dormidos.

"Creo que, deberíamos…", Spike cogió a Rafael de su cintura y lo tumbó de caparazón al sofá.

Al verlo encima de él y con las serias intenciones de tener sexo, éste detuvo sus bajas intenciones.

"No creo que debiéramos de hacerlo aquí…"

"¿Aquí? ¿Otro lugar?"

"Realmente no sé si deberíamos de hacerlo…"

Spike abrazó a Rafael y oculto su rostro en su cuello.

"En serio, alguien nos puede ver…"

"No tengo ningún problema en el que ellos sientan y sepan que tanto puedo amarte…", Afirmó Spike mientras besaba el cuello de Rafa.

Rafael sintió un extraño hormigueo al tener cerca nuevamente la cálida lengua de Spike en su cuerpo, por lo mismo reaccionó y con ello oculto su cabeza dentro de su cuerpo. "No, en serio que detente…sino, no sé qué va a ocurrirte…"

"¿En serio?", Spike observó con ternura a Rafael ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía ocultar su cabeza de esa forma.

"Ya…ya basta…puede venir alguien", osciló.

"Rafa, te amo y…no me arrepiento de haber perdido mi virginidad contigo…"

Al oír eso, Rafael se acobardó y se sofocó dentro de sí mismo. No sabía cómo responder frente a ello ya que él también había dejado de ser virgen gracias a Spike pero eso no le competía saberlo ¿o sí?.

"Es hora de ir a dormir…", Respondió Rafael al no sentirse cómodo con lo que estaba aconteciendo. Nuevamente dejó ver su cabeza por encima de su cuerpo.

"Pero…te acabo de decir algo muy importante para mí y ¿Tú no lo aprecias?"

"Ay, no te pongas sentimental…" Respondió Rafael con asco. "No es mi estilo", Lo hizo a un lado.

Spike se sentó en el mismo sofá, miró a Rafa con enfado mientras él se retiraba a su habitación.

"Podrías dormir hoy en el sofá…"

"¿Qué?", Respondió anonadado.

"No, mejor duerme en mi cama, voy a salir a despejarme un poco…"

"¿Ha estás horas?", Preguntó Spike mientras miraba el reloj que marcaban las 4:30 de la madrugada.

Rafael hizo caso omiso ante aquel comentario, salió de la guarida con destino a casa de Casey.

Spike suspiro abrumado.


	7. Casey

Hey! Éste capítulo puede ser algo…¿vergonzoso? xD

**Capitulo 07: Casey. **

Rafael salió de la guarida aquella noche, sin importarle lo que pensará o sintiera Spike. Estaba muy confundido como para pensar en alguien más que no fuera él.

Se sentía abatido, apesadumbrado, entristecido, y tenía muchas preguntas dándole vueltas en su cabeza, tantas que pensó que en algún momento iban a causarle un gran cortocircuito mental. Y mientras corría por los tejados en busca de la casa de Casey Jones pensó: "Siempre me imaginé al lado de una chica…esto está fuera de mí…¿Qué iban a pensar los demás de él en cuánto lo supieran? Seguramente y lo más probable era que lo iban a juzgar y demasiado, sobre todo si era él quién estaba confundido…imaginaba incluso el cómo Miguel Ángel iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para burlarse de su hombría…"

Al llegar a la esquina que interceptaba con la casa de Casey, un camión repartidor de licores se estacionó en la calle, oportunidad que aprovechó para robar algunos pack de cerveza.

Pero para Casey todo era dulces sueños, puesto que para ser ya más de las 5 de la mañana cualquiera estaría en el estado más profundo de un descanso normal. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar pasos por encima de su tejado, medio abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba estando recostado de revés.

"¿Un gato?", Murmuró. "Estoy harto de que los gatos usen mi tejado como motel barato…

Se levantó y no de muy buen humor, tomó un bate y se asomó por la ventana, mirando hacía el tejado. Al ver que un pie color verdoso se asomaba por la esquina del tejado de su casa dijo.

"Vaya gato, y de color verde…¡¿Qué querrá a estás malditas putas horas?!, Exclamó con mezcla de sarcasmo y enfado. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

"Soy más guapo que los gatos, supongo…", Dijo Rafael sentado en la orilla del tejado.

"¿Qué traes?"

"Cerveza", acotó al enseñarle el pack robado. Sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

"Entra…", Casey entro a la casa.

Rafael dio una voltereta y entró por la ventana. Arrojó el pack de cerveza a la cama de Casey.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?"

"Pues…te has perdido muchas cosas…"

"¿Cómo qué? ¡Qué ha pasado con Spike? ¿Ya se familiarizó? ", Casey se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

Casey observó a Rafael, quien se sentaba a su lado mientras abría el pack de cervezas.

"Toma…" Rafael le entregó una lata de cerveza a su mejor amigo. Él luego, se quedó con otra.

Pasaron los minutos y la charla se fue haciendo cada vez más amena, fue ahí cuando Rafael se comenzó a dar cuenta que utilizaba el alcohol para desinhibirse sobre algunos temas; temas que quizás sobrio no hablaría.

"¡No mames! ¿como es que no me llamaste cuando eso paso?"

"Porque ocurrieron demasiadas cosas esas semanas y por lo mismo no tuve tiempo de nada…"

"Bah, para qué están los amigos dice el dicho…¿Y la chica qué? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Es bonita?", preguntó levantando sus cejas en forma picara.

"No sé por qué vengo a hablar contigo…", Refunfuñó Rafael después de tomar un largo trago de cerveza.

"Pero lo que más me aqueja en estos momentos es que…", Casey miró a Rafa con incredulidad. "Tú hayas aceptado el estar con Spike, si tú fuiste quien se le regalo en primera instancia, ya que por lo que me cuentas tú fuiste quién se entregó…"

"¡¿De qué lado estás?!", Exclamó Rafael enfadado, apretujando la lata vacía de cerveza.

"Del tuyo…pero, me desconcierta…aunque estás en una edad de exploración supongo…es válido…"

Rafael suspiró agobiado.

"No lo sé, te digo que hoy estaba sobrio y cuando él se me acercó sentí cosas pero no sé cómo…"

"¿No sabes cómo?"

Rafael dejó la lata de cerveza a un lado al ver que Casey no estaba bebiendo al igual que él.

"No…Quieres que te explique con dibujitos?"

"¿Con dibujitos porno?…", Rió.

"Idiota...mira, no sé si me siento enamorado de él o si sólo es atracción y apego por lo nuevo"

"Hmmm…ya veo…", Sentenció Casey Jones, tomó su barbilla y la rasco.

"¿Qué?"

Casey observó a Rafael con el entrecejo fruncido.

Rafael lo miró con asombro.

"¿Cómo la tiene?", Preguntó Casey mientras sus ojos destellaban detonando extrema curiosidad.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¿Te dolió?", Preguntó con picantería.

Rafael suspiro molesto e intentó contar hasta diez para no golpearle.

"¿Fue tierno o duro al hacerlo? Por no decir otra cosa en vez de "hacerlo"…"

"¿Meterlo?", Preguntó Rafael con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo…", Casey rió. "Pero ¡vamos viejo! No seas grave, sabes que viniste a hablar con alguien que todo se lo toma a broma…

"Lo sé, pero esto es serio…"

"¿Qué tan serio?"

"Me estás exasperando…"

"Mira, se nota que él está enamorado de ti…"

"Eso me lo insinuó…"

"Te lo dijo con todas sus palabras…"

"Ya…"

"Entonces sé más inteligente que él…"

"¿De qué hablas, joder?"

"Juegue…"

"¿Eh?"

"No te enamores si no quieres no es obligación sentir lo mismo que la otra persona, siempre una da más que otra en una relación."

"No es una relación…", Rafael se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Casey se levantó de la cama.

"Descubre que sientes y si luego de un tiempo revelas que no es amor, déjalo…"

"Hmmm…"

"No es malo probar lo nuevo…y menos lo prohibido…", Agregó Casey con determinación.

"Pues…en algo tienes razón…"

"Lo malo de todo esto es que, siento pena por Spike y no sé por qué…", Se apoyó en la ventana de su habitación, dándole su espalda a la calle. No dejó de observar a su verdoso amigo.

Rafael suspiró con algo más de alivio, su entrecejo se relajo un poco, sus brazos bajaron la guardia, dijo.

"No quiero ni pensar en el que dirá Splinter si se llega a enterar…"

"Tendrá que aceptar el tema tal cómo es…sino hablaría muy mal de él…"

"Lo sé…"

"¡Vamos compadre, no mames, disfruta un poco el sexo se hizo para eso, para DISFRUTARLO!", Soltó Casey divertido golpeándole el caparazón con una de las palmas de sus manos.

"Deberías dejar de ver tanta película doblada…se te pegan los modismos mexicanos…", Dijo molestó al notar que no dejaba de golpearlo en el caparazón.

"Son chidos…", Casey rió sin dejar de golpear el caparazón de Rafael.

"Toma…", Rafael golpeó la espalda de Casey con brutalidad.

"¡Oye…!", Al sentir el desquite de Rafael, Casey le dio uno de igual manera.

Rafael al sentir el juego de golpes empezó a golpear a Casey con más fuerza lo que los llevó a mantener un pequeño combate amistoso.

Al rato después, Casey se le pego a Rafael con curiosidad, decidió ir a la guarida para conocer al dichoso (o ¿desafortunado?) Spike Hamato.

"Muero de sueño…"Revelo Rafael al entrar a casa.

Casey rió.

Miguel Ángel y Spike se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar, Don en su laboratorio, Leo y Azogue cocinaban el almuerzo. Splinter meditaba en su habitación.

"Creo que me quedó sabroso, ¿Quieres probar?", Azogue le preguntó a Leo, quién sostenía una cuchara de madera en sus manos.

"Supongo que es mejor que lo que cocina Miguel…", Respondió Leo divertido.

"¡Te escuché! ¡No estoy ciego de los ojos!", Aseveró Miguel desde la sala de estar, sin dejar de jugar.

Pero al escuchar eso, Leo explotó en risotadas haciendo que todo lo que bebió de la cuchara se le esparciera en el rostro a la chica.

"Lo siento…", Leo se excusó al mirar que la muchacha que estaba regada de su saliva y de sopa caliente.

"No te preocupes…", Respondió Azogue algo disconforme.

"¡Hola, querida familia Hamato!", Gritó Casey al llegar. Observó con curiosidad para así encontrar con rapidez al nuevo integrante. Al encontrarlo sonrió.

"Eeehh, Spike, quiero presentarte a alguien…", Dijo Rafael con algo de escepticismo frente al tema.

Spike volteó para observar a Rafael y a su acompañante.

"¡TE GANÉ!", Miguel rió victorioso al gracias a la distracción haber encontrado puntos a favor.

Spike no le dio mucha importancia, se acercó a Rafael.

Casey observó a Spike. Era un poco más alto que Rafael, de igual contextura que él, parecía más seguro de sí mismo que el mismo Rafael a pesar de su apacible personalidad. O al menos, eso demostraba a primera instancia.

"¿Por qué no muto bebé?"

"Debe ser porque ya antes había tenido contacto con alguien como yo, a menos eso nos hizo entender Don."

"Hola.", Dijo Spike amistosamente.

"Hola…", Respondió Casey.

"Es…un amigo de la familia…"

"Su 'mejor amigo' más bien o al menos de éste…", sonrió y dibujo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire al decir "Mejor amigo".

"Ya veo…", Spike le regresó la sonrisa amistosa.

"Soy su mejor amigo, así que imagínate todo lo que sé…", Casey sonrió con maldad.

Ante aquella confesión, Spike quedó algo consternado. Con su mirada fija en Rafael expresó que le diera alguna explicación.

Rafael observó a Casey con enfado.

"Bue…¿qué se cocina?", Preguntó alejándose de ambos para no salir lastimado. Y se acercó a Leo y Azogue.


	8. Orgullo

**Capitulo 08: Orgullo.**

"No lo creo…quizás es sólo pasajero y después cada uno seguirá con sus vidas…", Pensó Rafael para sí mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

Spike leía un libro en la sala de estar, sin dejar de estar pendiente a la vez de lo que hacía o no Rafael.

Casey hurgaba el refrigerador de las tortugas en busca de cerveza fría.

"¿Usted, no tiene hogar, señor Jones?", Preguntó Splinter acercándose a Casey.

"Pues, la verdad sí pero me aburre…", Respondió con aspavientos sin dejar de hurgar la nevera.

"Hmmm, los chicos ya deben de irse a dormir, usted sólo los retrasa…"

Casey miró a Splinter con asombro. Cerró la nevera.

"Abril vendrá por mí, sensei, descuide, mi presencia ya no lo perturbará…no al menos por hoy…"

"Está bien, buenas noches…", Splinter se retiró sin antes darles una mirada a Rafael y Spike.

"Buenas noches, sensei…", Dijo Spike al notarlo.

"Antes…

Casey, Rafael y Spike observan con curiosidad a Splinter.

"Spike tendrá una nueva habitación el fin de semana. Todos ayudaran a reacondicionarla."

"¡Chido!", Exclama Casey.

Splinter suspira agobiado al notar que Casey se había anotado para la remodelación.

"Hola.", Saluda Abril al llegar.

"Buenas noches, señorita O'neil.", Sentenció Splinter al verla llegar. Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor.

Al ver que Splinter entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta corrediza de esta, Abril murmura.

"¿Llegué en mal momento?"

"Al parecer…", Responde Rafael.

"¡Ah, mira!, Él es Spike…", Adiciona Casey.

"Hola…", Abril se acerca a Spike con tono amistoso.

"Hola…Me da un gusto enorme conocerte…Don me ha hablado mucho de ti", Responde Spike.

"¿En serio?", Responden Casey y Abril al unisonó. Casey arquea una ceja.

Spike sonrió afable ante la pelirroja.

"Lástima que no pueda quedarme más, mañana trabajo pero el fin de semana vendré a verlos.", Dice Abril mirando a Spike y Rafael.

"No te preocupes…", Responde Rafael.

Abril observa a Spike con ternura.

Al notarlo, Spike se abochorna.

Abril sonríe y lo abraza con afán. Sin dejar de apretarlo.

"Ahora son cinco…¡qué emoción!"

Spike ríe entre dientes, le regresa el abrazo.

"Hmmm…", Rafael refunfuña al ver semejante muestra de afecto para con Spike.

Casey logra notar sus celos ante semejante situación.

"Bueno, nos vamos…", Abril se aleja de Spike.

"Buenas noches, nos vemos pronto." Casey observa a Rafael divertido.

"Adiós…", Rafael le devuelve la mirada a Casey pero con disgusto.

Minutos después, Spike se encontraba ordenando la sala de estar para irse a dormir con calma.

"Oye…", Rafael se le acercó.

"Dime…", Spike reordenaba los cojines que cubrían el sofá principal.

"Quizás sea la última noche que podamos dormir juntos…"

"¿Por qué la última?", Spike se sorprendió ante aquella sentencia.

"Sería muy obvio…si me voy a tu habitación después, ¿no lo crees?"

"No sería obvio si tu aclararas lo que sientes…", Respondió Spike algo molesto.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?"

"Claro que no, yo sería capaz…"

"Si lo haces, soy capaz de descuartizarte…", Sentenció Rafael golpeando su mano izquierda con su puño derecho. Su ceño se arrugó por milésima vez.

"Lo esperaría de ti…querido."

Al escuchar eso, Rafael bajó la guardia. Pero no dejo de arrugar su frente.

"Queda clara la situación.", plasmó con determinación.

"Pero…", titubeó.

"Buenas noches, supongo que puedo ir a dormir sin problemas, ¿Verdad?"

"Haz lo que quieras…"

"O… ¿Pretendías que luego de esa declaración hiciera el amor contigo como si nada?", Preguntó Spike levemente molesto por el comentario de su compañero.

Al oír que Rafael y Spike charlaban y no muy agradablemente, Azogue se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta para entrar a la guarida y se quedó oyendo lo que no le correspondía. Aquella noche, la chica pretendía entregarle el sai para que así su relación terminara en amistad pero ante aquello decidió esperar un poco.

"Prefiero que le digas: Coger…", Agregó Rafael con tono sátiro y una sonrisa cínica.

"Tu coges conmigo, yo te hago el amor…", Spike frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y luego te querrás casar conmigo?", Bromeó.

Spike suspiro irritado.

"Eres insuperable…", Volteó para dirigirse a la habitación.

"¿No me dirás nada más?", Rafael miró con pasmo el caparazón de su frustrado amante.

"Buenas noches. Querido."

"Hmmm…", Rafael se mostró disconforme ante la discusión.

"Hola Azogue, que bueno que llegas con bien…", Spike la mencionó al verla oculta en la entrada de la casa.

"Ho…Hola…", Respondió la chica anonadada al haber sido descubierta.

"¿Qué?", Rafael miró y notó que Azogue estaba espiando.

Azogue le sonrió y se asomó.

"¿Desde cuándo qué estás aquí?"

"¿Lo suficiente? ¿Querido?", Aquello último lo dirigió con provocación.

Azogue logró el enfado de Rafael, éste se puso en guardia y pretendió tomar ambas armas pero al recordar que sólo tenía una, tomó aquella, la cruzó ante sus ojos, apretó sus dientes y dijo.

"Estás jodida", Se abalanzo en contra de ella.

Azogue al sentirse atacada por el mutante, tomó el sai que le había arrebatado y se defendió.

"No me interesa revelar nada de lo que oí, si eso es lo que te preocupa.", Dijo mientras intentaba zafárselo de encima.

Rafael puso toda su fuerza en sí para hacer caer a la chica pero no lo logró.

"Además, tienes algo que no te pertenece.", Dijo mirando su sai.

"Me gusta, quizá me lo quede, te lo iba a devolver pero ya no.", Respondió con valor.

Azogue le propina una zancadilla al verde muchacho pero éste logra esquivarla; luego Rafael dirige su puño hacía el rostro de esta.

"Spike es demasiado adorable para ti…", Azogue cerró sus ojos al ver que el puño de Rafael se le acercaba con ira.

Al oír eso, Rafael bajó la guardia y la observó con cólera.

"¿¡Quién mierda te crees!?", Rafael la acorraló contra la pared.

"Deberías ser sincero contigo mismo…"

"Te crees muy ruda…", Rafael apunto la mejilla derecha de la chica con la punta de su sai.

"Bastante.", Miró la punta del sai de Rafael con algo de temor.

Rafael la dejó libre. Volteó y dijo.

"Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia…", Cerró sus ojos, logró notar que comenzaba a escurrir un líquido… el que le hacía demostrar flaqueza ante su frustración.

"¿Ahora te vas a poner a tomar?"

"Si quieres salir libre de esto, mejor vete…", Recalcó Rafael sin voltear. Guardando su sai.

Sin embargo, en la casa de Casey...Abril y él estaban recostados en su cama charlando y también acerca de Spike.

"Spike es…algo más…Hmmm, ¿Cómo te digo?", Pregunta Abril a Casey quien se encontraba acostado a su lado.

"¿Agradable?"

"No es la palabra…es como Leo, pero más noble en presencia…"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Esa fue mi apreciación al menos…"

Casey rió recordando lo que le había comentado Rafael hacía poco.

"¿De qué ríes?"

"Si supieras…", Casey cerró sus ojos.

"Me agrada otro mutante en la familia…", Abril sonrió.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Rafael se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento golpeando el saco de arena con sus puños mientras murmuraba.

"Maldita niña, maldito Spike…"

El saco de arena iba y venía al sentir los puños de Rafael. Estos cada vez eran más fuertes; luego los mezcló con patadas, después con volteretas y bloqueos. Así, sin cesar. Demostraba su disgusto en cada golpe que le manifestaba.

"Hola, buenos días…", Dijo Azogue entrando a la sala de entrenamiento sin permiso. Cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Siempre tan amigable."

Rafael limpió el sudor de su frente luego de detener el saco de arena.

"Toma…", Azogue le mostró su sai.

"¿Estás jugando?"

"¿Lo parece?"

"Supongo que no."

Azogue le sonrió amable.

Rafael tomó su sai con incredulidad.

"En son de amistad…"

"Ni fu, ni fa.", Respondió guardando su arma.

"Deberías de ser sincero contigo mismo…"

Rafael la escuchaba atenta.

"Quizás así, puedas recibir más espiritualidad por parte de Spike…que harta falta te hace…"

"¿No te asquea el hecho de que…seamos algo?"

"No…"

Rafael se encogió de hombros y miró los zapatos de la chica.

"Quizás tendrías un amigo más aparte del alcohol si te dieras cuenta de ello y observaras a tu alrededor…"

Rafael tragó su propio asombro.

"No te olvides que hoy es la ceremonia de Spike, cambiaran su arma."

"Lo sé…"

Azogue abre la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Oye…", Dice Rafael con titubeo.

"¿Qué?"

"Grrr…ac…¡Bah! Que te metes, olvídalo…", Logró tomar su mal carácter nuevamente.

"De nada…", Azogue cierra la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento saliendo de ella.

Spike en ese momento, intentaba quitarse la flojera de encima, no había salido de la cama aún. Observaba el techo apenado y disgustado a la vez. No sabía si la relación con Rafael alguna vez se iba a estabilizar y tampoco sabía si es que era una relación, eso lo frustraba a gran cantidad.

Al sentarse en la cama sintió que la puerta se abrió.

"Hola…", Dijo Rafael al entrar a su habitación.

"Buenos días…", Frotó su ojo derecho y bostezó.

Rafael se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró al suelo. La empatía que sostenía con Spike lo hizo bostezar de igual manera. Spike sonrió ante aquel gesto involuntario del que portaba la cinta de rojo.

"¿No has dormido verdad?", Preguntó Spike.

"No."

Spike repentinamente abrazó a Rafael con ternura y lo atrajo hacía su pecho.

"Aggg…", Respondió Rafael por instinto. Mostró una mueca de asco mientras su rostro se apegaba a su pecho.

Al menos Abril, había notado en poco tiempo que, al contrario de Leonardo, Spike era un muchacho muy sobreprotector y sensible pero de fuerte carácter sin que aquello doblegara su humildad ante sus actos. Para su opinión era una mezcla del carácter de Leo y Rafael.

"Tengo ganas de desayunar…", Dijo Spike sonriendo con picardía.

"Miguel ya no tarda en…", Al verse interrumpido por un beso de Spike, éste se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Spike atrajo a Rafael para encima de sí, rodeo sus piernas con las de él y lo siguió besando.

Rafael se estremeció ante aquel acto, supuso que sería su turno de…pero realmente no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de cómo satisfacerlo e intentó voltear la situación pero Spike no lo dejó lo mantuvo encima de él. Al notar su insistencia, Rafael dijo.

"No creo que sea lo más prudente, ya todos se van a levantar…y…", Intentó decir sin que se le notara el temor en sus palabras.

"La puerta está cerrada…", Spike comenzó a besar el cuello de Rafael.

Al sentir la lengua de Spike en su cuello, gimió y se abochornó.

"No me hagas gemir…por favor…"

"Es lo que busco…", Spike introdujo un par de sus dedos en la desembocadura de su amante.

Al sentirlos, Rafael comenzó a arquearse encime de él. Ahogaba sus gemidos por temor a que los escucharan. Besó a Spike para lograr controlar sus sonidos. Sus cálidas lenguas se rozaban, lo que hacía que ambos muchachos se revolucionaran más y más; Spike notaba la inseguridad de Rafael frente a la escena sexual y logró darse cuenta de lo ingenuo que era en realidad. Eso lo enamoró más. Notó al igual que él que esta sería su primera vez.

Spike volteó a Rafael para quedar el encima, lo que hizo a éste ultimo aliviarse por un momento. Pero las intenciones de Spike por el momento eran besar su cuerpo por completo para que él lograra desinhibirse y se fijará sólo en hacer su parte. Rafael sentía su cuerpo tibio, sus extremidades hormigueaban cada vez que Spike rozaba su lengua con su piel, o cada vez que sus manos lo acariciaban y se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo, logró relajarse y así logró a la par dejarse llevar por la situación sin importarle nada.

Comenzó a gemir, Spike lo imitó, sus besos terminaron en sus labios, sintiéndose satisfecho al acabar de probarlo por completo éste nuevamente es tumbó bajo Rafael para que así se decidiera a entrar.

Rafael nuevamente se sintió dentro de un predicamento, por primera vez se sentía inseguro de sus actos ya que no quería decepcionarlo, no al menos dentro del acto sexual.

Y fue cuando se determinó a concebir lo que realmente sentía por él: Amor.

Comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su cariñoso amigo con su parte más íntima para así luego lograr detonar todo su amor dentro de él.

Al sentirlo dentro, junto a una sensación de dolor y placer…Spike logró sentir todo lo que deseaba después de haberse imaginado aquella gloriosa consumación de amor puro por tanto tiempo. A pesar de todo, pensó que, aquellas peleas, diferencias de opiniones y demáses habían servido para que éste se desinhibiera al fin.

Y por fin, se sintió seguro de sí mismo, tanto que, ya dentro de Spike comenzó a arquearse de adentro para afuera con suavidad; al notar el rostro y los gemidos llenos de placer que entonaba Spike cada vez que éste entraba y medio salía de él combino sus vaivenes suaves con unos más enérgicos, y así…entre suavidad y frenesí Spike sintió que tocaba el cielo estando recostado y despierto en su cama. No, no era un sueño, al fin había logrado hacer todo realidad.

Al acabar, Spike le murmuró a Rafael que quería sentir todo ese líquido tibio dentro de él y fue primera vez que Rafael obedeció una orden sin refunfuñar.

Ya al acabar, Spike besó con pasión a Rafael, quién se encontraba sentado en la cama. Las sábanas habían quedado empapadas de un pegajoso y cálido líquido seminal. Spike lo sentía con uno de sus dedos como trofeo.

"Creo que, me pase de listo esta vez…", Dijo Rafael con perplejidad.

"Está todo bien…", Spike sonrió con picantería. Sin antes meter sus dedos en su boca, los que estaban mojados con aquel líquido que bañaba la cama.

Rafael lo miró confuso, y al volver a la realidad éste dijo.

"Tenemos que levantarnos e ir a desayunar si es que ya no terminaron, luego harán la ceremonia y bla, bla…"

"Antes tengo que despejarme de éste trance voluntario…¿No crees?"

Rafael suspiró abatido, sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que le había faltado el respeto a su familia y rogaba para no ser descubiertos.

Pero al notar que Rafael y Spike no habían llegado a desayunar aquella mañana, Splinter se acercó a la habitación de Rafael…


	9. Prejuicio

**Capitulo 09: Prejuicio**

Spike y Rafael caminaron a la mesa del comedor para ir en compañía de sus hermanos y sensei a tomar desayuno. Spike lo observaba con una mirada de complicidad mientras que Rafael lo medio ignoraba al estar sentando en la mesa junto a los demás.

"Hoy, es la ceremonia, luego del desayuno reposaran veinte minutos y los quiero a todos allí…en la sala de entrenamiento…", Aseveró mirando a Rafael quien tomaba café.

"Claro…", Dijo Miguel con la boca llena de pan.

Leonardo logró notar el desagrado dentro de las palabras de Splinter. Eso lo preocupó. Lo observó de soslayo.

"Cof, cof…", Leonardo carraspeó apenado.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó asombrado Donatello. Su hermano mayor nunca se enfermaba, muy rara vez.

"No sé, desde ayer que me siento con desanimo…"

Splinter volteó a ver a su hijo mayor y notó que su rostro estaba algo demacrado. Tocó la frente de Leo al estar sentado a su lado.

"Estás afiebrado…"

Rafael, Spike, Azogue, Don y Miguel lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Qué?", preguntó intentando tomar su taza de leche caliente.

"Tienes que irte a descansar…"

"Pero supongo que después de la ceremonia, ¿Verdad?, no me quiero perder eso…no, por favor…maestro…"

"Está bien…", Splinter fijo su mirada nuevamente en Rafael.

Al sentirse acosado por ella éste pregunto.

"¿Qué se trae?"

Splinter frunció el ceño.

Minutos después, Spike se sentía algo nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar hoy, ni Rafael lo sabía…nadie, ninguno podía adelantarte qué era. Caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que la hora reposo terminara.

Azogue se encontraba sentada en un sofá junto a Don, quién leía una revista de ciencias y esta última le echaba un vistazo por encima; Miguel Ángel se divertía haciendo burbujas de saliva estando recostado de cabeza.

"Ya, déjate de moverte de un lado a otro, me estresas…", Refunfuñó Rafael saliendo del baño.

Spike se detuvo.

"¿Por qué le haces caso?", Preguntó Azogue sin dejar de mirar la revista.

"Tú no te metas…", Respondió Rafael antes que Spike.

La chica de cabello oscuro y contextura media miró a Rafael con enfado.

Rafael rió ante aquella mirada desafiante.

Azogue se puso de pie, miró el arma de Spike y la cogió repentinamente.

"Vamos, pelea…", Dijo desafiante.

"¿Qué? ¿Me hablas a mi?", Preguntó Rafael anonadado.

"Eso es mío…", Dijo Spike por lo bajo, refiriéndose a su Oz.

Azogue comenzó a agitarla con confianza. Sin observar con desafió a Rafael.

Los demás observaban divertidos. Leo se sentía algo mareado.

Azogue lanzó la Oz hacia Rafael. Éste la tomo con una de sus manos, bloqueo el ataque sin esfuerzo. Sonrió con malicia.

"Te crees muy ruda, vuelvo a repetir…"

Splinter observaba desde lejos. Le intrigaban los actuares de la chica que asilaban hace meses.

Al parecer había sido muy bien entrenada por el mundo del hampa, sus movimientos eran seguros y reflejaban en ellos ira y determinación, no le temía a nada. Ni si quiera a, Rafael.

Rafael sin embargo, se mostraba muy confiado, tanto que sus movimientos parecían que jugaban con la situación en vez de atacar ¿Y cómo no? Era una chica pensaba.

Pero al notar que la situación se iba de control Splinter intercedió.

"¡Ya basta!", se paro en medio de ambos y los detuvo con su presencia.

"Justo cuando se ponía bueno…", Murmuró Miguel a Leo, quien noto que no estaba del todo bien. Lo observó con preocupación.

"Ya es hora…", Añadió Splinter.

"Ajá…", Dijo Leo con tono marchito.

Miguel lo observaba con desosiego.

Pero al llegar al umbral de la sala de entrenamiento, Leo se desvaneció.

Al despertar horas después, Leo observó a su alrededor, se encontraba recostado en su cama y Spike lo acompañaba.

"¿Arruiné la ceremonia?", Preguntó Leo con una risita nerviosa.

"No…", Spike le sonrió.

Leo observó más allá y notó que ahora el arma de Spike no era una Oz, sino que una Guadaña. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

"Wow…me perdí de mucho…", Su mirada de asombro paso a ser una de pesar.

"Tienes que descansar…te agarró una gripe enorme...Abril ya viene con los medicamentos adecuados…", Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

"Ya veo…", La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta hasta el final por lo mismo noto que Rafael estaba charlando con Splinter, no muy conforme.

Pero al notar que Leo estaba observando con curiosidad, cerró la puerta corrediza dibujándosele el enojo en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocurrió mientras dormía?", Preguntó Leo a Spike.

Spike suspiro con agobio.

"No puedo creer lo que vi…", Dijo Splinter decepcionado.

"Usted que no toca antes de entrar…", se atrevió a responder Rafael.

Al oír aquella respuesta, Splinter saco su bastón y lo golpeo en su caparazón.

Rafael lo observó con asombro y con daño mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

"¡Fíjate en tus palabras!", La ira se reflejaba en los ojos de Splinter.

Rafael observaba a Splinter con rabia.

"Que decepcionado estoy…"

"Pero…sensei…", Respondió quejándose.

"¡TE CALLAS!", Splinter nuevamente golpeó a Rafael en el mismo lugar.

Rafael asumió con el segundo golpe, su caparazón estaba completamente adolorido y su orgullo de igual o peor forma.

"Siempre te imaginé al lado de una chica, no de un varón…"

Rafael se revolcaba del dolor en el suelo.

"Spike es demasiado inocente para que él haya empezado todo este embrollo…"

"¿Cómo?", Preguntó Rafael sorprendido.

"¡TE SILENCIAS!"

Nuevamente Rafael sintió un golpe pero esta vez fue en sus piernas.

"Estoy tan enfadado que…decidí una cosa…"

Rafael sólo escuchaba con atención, la dolencia que le provocaban los golpes del maestro era tanta que ni si quiera podía ponerse de pie. Se sentía abatido, quebrantado, desamparado.

"Te irás con Abril a la casa de campo…por unos buenos meses, hasta que olvides el asunto…"

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Rafael con temor.

"Te vas a separar de Spike y de tus hermanos por unos meses…te servirá como reflexión y Spike lo entenderá."

Ante aquella decisión, Rafael notó como sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

"Ahora, te quedarás a meditar sobre ello…", Splinter salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin antes cerrar la puerta corrediza al salir de ella.

Spike se le paro en frente al salir.

"¿Está todo bien?", Spike predecía lo que acontecía.

"Desde hoy…dormirás en el sofá…"

"¿Qué?"

"Hasta que podamos tener tu habitación lista…"

"Pero…¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Y si te veo a menos de un metro de Rafael…te voy a castigar…", Sentenció.

Al escuchar aquello último, Spike se dio cuenta de qué habían estado hablando dentro. Su pecho se recogió al igual que sus hombros y su mirada.

"¿Y Rafael?", Preguntó con temor.

"Saldrá en cuanto acabe de meditar…lo acontecido…", respondió rotundo.

Spike suspiro con agobio mientras observaba la sala de entrenamiento.


	10. El Cambio

Hey! Discúlpenme por milésima vez! Pero aquí les dejo un poquito de lo que estoy escribiendo…ya creo que serán tres capítulos más y le daré fin a esta historia. Gracias por esperar…

Espero sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 10: El Cambio.**

Rafael quiso recuperarse pero se le hizo imposible, no pudo ponerse si quiera de pie cuando lo intentó. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía un ardor en sus piernas, caparazón y nuca, los golpes habían sido muy duros; el maestro no entendía que lo que ocurría realmente no era nada funesto.

Tampoco sabía que él no había iniciado todo pero ya eso de qué valía. No quería verle la cara a nadie y menos a Spike, para que hablar de Leo… seguramente él ya sabía de sus tendencias pero también sabía que por ser como era no lo iba a rechazar sino todo lo contrario, pero aún así, no quería salir de allí, se sentía demasiado frustrado para darle la cara a los demás.

Donatello, Leonardo y los demás ya sabían que su hermano iba a salir de viaje con Abril por un buen tiempo, no entendían el por qué, sin embargo, no quisieron interrogar a los protagonistas de dicho acto. Sólo lo asumieron sin recibir alguna respuesta que calmara sus inquietudes.

Habían pasado los minutos, y Rafael aún no salía de la sala de entrenamiento, Spike se sentía muy abrumado por ello ya que intuía algo no muy grato.

"Ya que, su hermano está meditando…deberían de ir a reacondicionar la nueva habitación de Spike…", Dijo repentinamente Splinter mirando a los chicos, los que estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

"¿Y Rafael?", preguntó Azogue.

Splinter le lanzó una mirada ardiente a la chica, dejándola con un amargo sabor en su garganta al tragar su asombro ante semejante temperamento no deseado.

"Yo decía…", Azogue se encogió se hombros y observó a los chicos con preocupación.

Los muchachos caminaron junto con Spike hacía las afueras de la guarida, no quedaba muy lejos, tampoco tan cerca pero en una esquina y a unos cinco minutos caminando de, el maestro había decidido acondicionar en un gran agujero improvisado la habitación del último integrante.

"Wow, vaya que es grande…", Dijo Miguel mirándola con asombro.

"Sí…", Respondió Spike con desanimo.

Azogue lo miró inquieto.

"Deberíamos empezar pintándola de algún color…", Agregó Miguel, quien no se daba por enterado de lo que acontecía realmente.

"¿Cuál crees que le convendría?", Preguntó Don observando el lugar.

"Ni sé…yo sólo di la idea…", Respondió Miguel a Don.

"Me lo imaginaba, era mucho pedirte…", Respondió Don.

Miguel miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos pero luego lo olvidó.

Spike se sentó en el suelo observando el camino que daba hacia la guarida. Su rostro detonaba compasión.

Azogue se sentó a su lado.

"¿Crees que Rafael esté bien?

"No lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa…", Respondió Spike.

"¿Quieres ir a ver? Te cubro la espal…el caparazón…", Azogue sonrió.

Spike la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ve…", Azogue abrazó a Miguel y Don por detrás diciendo mientras observaba la futura habitación de Spike. "Creo que le vendría bien un color blanco invierno…"

"Lo dudo…", Respondió Miguel incrédulo.

Al llegar a la guarida, Spike se encontró con que Rafael ya no estaba dentro de la sala de entrenamiento sino que en su habitación arreglando una mochila. Al intentar acercársele sonó el teléfono celular de éste.

Miró, y era Abril.

"Hola, querido, ¿qué tal?", Preguntó Abril a Rafael.

"Qué quieres?

"Uy, que genio…"

Rafael suspira agobiado.

"Siento que…no te agrade el viaje, pero…obedezco órdenes…

"¿Desde cuándo tan obediente?"

"Rafa, tienes entendido y más que claro que yo no haría nada que te pudiera lastimar tanto emocional como físicamente…", Se notaba la tristeza en la voz de la pelirroja.

"Físicamente sobre todo…", Rafael esbozó una sonrisita sin ánimo.

"Que pesado…"

"A qué hora nos vamos…", Preguntó Rafael mientras guardaba unas últimas prendas en la mochila.

"A las nueve de la mañana, llegaríamos tipo 12 del día…"

"¿Irá el descerebrado?"

"Creo que el fin de semana estará con nosotros…"

"Ya veo…no será tan malo después de todo…"

"¿Me van a contar lo qué pasó?"

"No…"

"¡Rafa!"

"Quizás, cuando este ebrio…"

"No me agrada esa idea…"

"Nos vemos mañana, bonita…", Rafael cortó la comunicación.

Al dejar el teléfono en la mesa, Rafael suspiro con agobio. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miró con desosiego que Spike se le venía acercando.

"¿Cómo sigue Leo?", Preguntó Rafael a Spike.

"Mejor…supongo…", Respondió Spike.

"Podrías ir a verlo…"

"Lo haré pero no ahora…debe de estar dormido…"

"Bueno, ahora vete.", Respondió Rafael.

Spike intento besarlo pero Rafael corrió su rostro y miró a la pared.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Déjame en paz…"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso…", Rafael caminó hacía Spike con el fin de sacarlo de su habitación.

"Mañana te vas, no sé la razón y me sacas de tu habitación así cómo así?", Replicó Spike.

"Creo que, lo dejé claro…", Rafael comenzó a empujar a Spike. Pero de alguna manera su enfado se mezclaba con deseo.

"Hey…que rayos…te…"

Al verse muy cerca de él Rafael cayó de una manera atrapante y lo beso. Rodeó su cuello y abrazó a Spike atrayéndolo hacía sí sin dejar de besarlo. Su temperatura empezó a subir, cerró la puerta de su habitación pero antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la cama éste lo interrumpió.

"Primero me odias y luego me amas, ¿Qué te pasa?", Spike se sintió frustrado.

Al sentirse rechazado, Rafael miro a Spike con el entrecejo fruncido, volteó y se cruzó de brazos sin darle alguna respuesta favorable.

Spike comenzó a observarlo, notó una gran hendedura que le trazaba el caparazón de manera vertical.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?", Preguntó sorprendió, acariciando con su dedo índice la parte afectada.

"Nada…me caía y ya…", Rafael se sintió invadido, no se había dado cuenta que los golpes de Splinter lo habían dejado con marcas. Sólo sentía el dolor de los hematomas que le estaban por surgir. De un manotazo tiró la mano de Spike hacia un lado. Lo volteó a ver. "Vete, no quiero tener más problemas…"

"Rafa…", suspiró con pena.

"No lo volveré a repetir…"

"Te amo…"

Al oír, los ojos de Rafael comenzaron a vidriar.

"Eres un estúpido…", Respondió intentado limpiar sus ojos sin que se notara el por qué lo hacía.

Spike sonrió.

"No crees que deberíamos…", Spike lo miró con picardía.

"No…vete…", Rafael empujo a Spike hasta dejarlo fuera de la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta, apretó sus dientes y trago sus lagrimas.


	11. Desahogo

**Capitulo 11: Desahogo…**

Aquella noche, Rafael no pudo conciliar el sueño, miraba la hora y el reloj marcaba las 1 de la madrugada; Spike ya no dormía en su habitación tenía una propia en donde para variar no había participado en su acondicionamiento.

Leonardo seguía empeorando, Abril y Don habían sido los únicos en cuidarlo médicamente pero aún así la gripe no cesaba. Sin embargo, Abril pensaba que no se recuperaba por sentir demasiado stress y era una manera (por no decir la única) de poder de alguna forma, salvarse de sus responsabilidades.

Y en lo único que no dejaba de pensar Rafael era en que tenía que partir dentro de seis horas más, alejarse de sus hermanos y de su mundo por un deslice. Como lo llamaba él.

Por lo mismo, se acercó a la cocina y miró la heladera, era su noche de suerte…quedaban dos botellas de cerveza no era mucho para embriagarse pero sí para distraerse un rato.

Se sentó en el sofá con descuido y bebió una de las botellas sin antes destaparla con su sai.

La TV no había de importarle aquella noche, la verdad, prefería leer un buen comic antes de ver Héroes Espaciales o cualquier documental médico…

El silencio era extraño aquella madrugada, encontraba que era demasiada quietud. No quería ver a Spike, puesto que, suponía que el asunto iba a pasar a otro ámbito a uno más cálido por ser la última noche después de unas cuentas ausentes en su propio hogar. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que el maestro Splinter ni si quiera se había molestado en investigar acerca del tema de ambos, lo más fácil para él fue tirarle toda la responsabilidad al con un poco más de experiencia: él.

El tic-tac del reloj le comenzó a entorpecer los pensamientos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que comenzó a oír gemidos quejumbrosos provenientes de la habitación de Spike y precisamente no demostraban placer. Corrió en su auxilio y efectivamente, estaba siendo atacado por Dragones Purpuras y por delincuentes comunes.

Eran muchísimos, tantos que antes de poder asombrarse demasiado se encontró con la figura no muy grata de Hun.

"Nos volvemos a ver las caras, mi poco estimado enemigo, verde…", Dijo Hun golpeando su palma derecha con el puño contrario.

"No hemos bajado para nada de peso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó no muy grato Rafael mientras sacaba sus armas y observaba pelear a Spike contra sus contrincantes y su nueva arma.

"Deberías…llamar a los demás…", Gimió Spike mientras se enfrentaba con un cuarteto de Dragones Púrpura.

"No, gracias, podemos con esto…", Rafael frunció el ceño al ver que las palabras de Spike no eran muy alentadoras.

"Tu amiguito tiene razón…por cierto, no me lo has presentado…", Hun golpeó a Rafael en el estomago al verlo distraído.

"No creo que deba…", Rafael guardó su respiración por un segundo al ver que el golpe de Hun lo había lastimado…."no te quedarás mucho tiempo…"

Spike intentó tomar el T-Phone para llamar a Leonardo.

Ya en el segundo sueño, Leo escuchaba a lo lejos sonar su teléfono celular con insistencia. Intentó buscarlo con los ojos medios abiertos y al tomarlo notó que era Spike.

"A esta hora…", Se dijo Leo al tomar el celular y escuchar hacía el otro lado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Uno de los Dragones Púrpura le quita a patadas el teléfono a Spike, cayendo al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo, podía escuchar aún así desde el otro lado.

"Esto no me agrada…", Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, intuyendo lo que ocurría. Al estar sentado, sintió un gran mareo el que le impidió pensar por unos segundos. Pero al recuperarse exclamó. "¡Donatello!"

Al escuchar el grito de auxilio desde la habitación de su hermano mayor, éste se levanto de un sobresalto de su cama.

Cada vez eran más y más, Hun siempre había sido un cobarde sino eran mil contra cuatro ahora eran 100 contra dos; era realmente injusto pero no sería por mucho creyó Rafael sin dejar de lanzar patadas, bloqueos, barridas y puñetazos por doquier.

"¡Spike!", Gritó Azogue al verlo pelear. Sostenía la antigua arma de éste.

"Ahí estás...", Murmuró uno de los delincuentes comunes al ver a la chica.

"¿Y Leo?", Preguntó Spike quien no dejaba de enfrentarse a los demás con su guadaña.

"Quiso venir pero lo dejamos con el maestro, ahora sería una verdadera molestia aún no está en sus cinco sentidos…", Respondió Don.

"Cierto…", Agregó Spike.

Azogue comenzó a agitar su Oz mientras observaba con desafió a sus enemigos. Apego su espalda en contra del caparazón de Raph y preguntó determinada: "¿Hacemos pareja…"

"No lo creo, la única pareja que tomo al momento de pelear es a Leonardo…esta CASI a mi nivel…"

"¿Casi?", Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con incredulidad. Batió a más de uno de sus contrincantes.

Rafael la miró de soslayo, no muy amigablemente. Se alejó de ella de un salto acerándose a Spike.

Miguel Ángel y Donatello luchaban en contra de los delincuentes comunes, mientras que los demás en contra de los Dragones Púrpura y Rafael con Hun. Por motivos personales.

Don, se encontraba muy impresionado al ver que las habilidades de Spike con el ninjutsu se estaban incrementando, tanto que, pensó que podía llegar a derrocar a Leonardo de una manera rápida y fácil. Eso lo alentó.

Pero uno de los delincuentes comunes, tomó como rehén a Azogue, quien luego arrojó una especie de bomba de humo la que hizo aparecer al explotar a un par de cucarachas gigantes para distraer a sus enemigos.

"¡Oh, cielos", Exclamó Miguel divertido, "¡Más enemigos! ¡Y nosotros que tenemos sólo una vida!"

Al observar la clase de enemigos que se le acercaban, Rafael comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"No, no…no se acerquen a mi…"

Hun, noto que Rafael le temía a las cucarachas gigantes y dijo.

"Vaya, hasta el más fuerte tiene temores…", Luego rió y se cruzó de brazos para observar el cómo escapaba Rafael de ellos.

"Rafael…", Murmuró Spike con preocupación al ver que los miedos de Rafael se incrementaban ante tales presencias.

"Es cierto…", Miguel rió al ver a su hermano huir despavorido del lugar mientras lo seguía uno de los insectos gigantes.

"¡¿De qué lado estás?!", le preguntó temeroso Rafael a su hermano menor al ver que se burlaba de él.

"Ahora, de ninguno…", Miguel no paraba de reír mientras se enfrentaba con Don a la otra cucaracha gigante.

"No es gracioso…", Murmuró Don.

Spike logró deshacerse de sus enemigos yendo así en busca de Rafael.

"Aléjate maldita cosa…" Gruñó Rafael intentando lanzarle uno de sus sais pero falló.

La cucaracha gigante lo atrapó sin más y lo mordió en el cuello.

Al sentir al insecto encima de si, Rafael comenzó a gritar como una princesa en apuros.

Spike intentó acercársele pero Hun se le interpuso. Se cubrió con su guadaña.

"¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?", Preguntó Hun mirando a Spike fijamente, cruzado de brazos, mostrando arbitrariedad ante semejante nuevo espécimen.

Spike lo miro con asombro.

Antes de que la cucaracha gigante pudiera hacerle más daño a Rafael, el maestro Splinter la aturdió lanzándole su bastón.

"Nadie irrumpe la tranquilidad de mi hogar y de mi familia…"

La cucaracha calló inconsciente al suelo. Rafael se desplomó en los brazos de su padre.

Splinter observó con angustia que algo no iba bien en él.

Hun empuja con su palma a Spike para acercarse a Splinter con más facilidad.

"Mierda, creo que…el insecto me dejó…un regalo…" Se refirió Rafael al veneno que le había inyectado con sus dientes al morderlo. Comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

"Donatello, tu hermano está mal…", Dijo Splinter al ver que Hun se le venía acercando con osadía.

Donatello observó a Rafael con preocupación sin dejar de pelear con los Dragones, ya que había derrotado a la segunda cucaracha.

El delincuente común que tomó como rehén a Azogue se había esfumado con ella.

"Que mal me siento…", Rafa abrazó su estomago. Y se puso más verde de lo normal.

"¡Miren, Rafael está más verde de lo anormal!", exclamó Miguel sonsacado. Quitándose de encima a uno que otro Dragón.

"Ay Miguel…no sabes cómo me gustan tus chistes de malos…", expresó Rafael con sinceridad.

"¿Eh?", Preguntó Miguel sin crédito y logró inconscientemente darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "¿Me amas?", preguntó con broma.

"Eres el ser que más amo en este universo lleno de esplendor…tu forma de ser es la que me agrada de sobremanera…"

Miguel rió ante semejante respuesta.

"Ok, Rafael no está bien, Don…", Miguel no dejaba de reír.

Hun comenzó a pelear con Splinter.

"Esto es personal, luego te llevaré como trofeo ante Shredder…", Dijo Hun a Splinter.

Splinter sonrió con acritud.

"Creo que, la cucaracha antes de que cayera derrocada le inyectó algún veneno o algo similar.", Dijo Don sin dejar de pelear con su contrincante.

Spike se acercó a Rafael para socorrerlo.

"Por cierto, se llevaron a Azogue…", Comentó Miguel mientras golpeaba el rostro de uno de sus enemigos.

"Sí…", Respondió Don.

Rafael se levantó con algo de dificultad, para no caer se sujeto de la pared.

En ese momento sentía náuseas, mareo, dolor de cabeza y confusión.

"Oye…", Spike lo tomo entre la cintura y su caparazón para que no cayera de nuevo.

"Hola…", Sonrió al verlo.

Los enemigos caían, otros huían. Pero Splinter y Hun seguían luchando. Don quiso ir en su ayuda pero Splinter lo derivó a auxiliar a su hermano.

"Spike…", Dijo Rafael abrazándolo con confianza y cariño. Sin dejar de sonreír.

"Hey…", Spike se sonrojó al ver que los demás los observaban.

"No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que quiero decirte ahora…cariño.", El estomago de Rafael comenzó a mezclarse con mariposas pero también con cerveza y veneno.

"Lo creo pero no ahora…", Spike intentó callar la situación.

"Quiero que todos sepan que…", Rafael se medio alejó de Spike. Sin poder mantenerse en pie.

"Parece que esta medio ebrio…", Dijo Miguel al acercarse.

"Hmmm…Rafa, ¿qué sientes?", Preguntó Don para ir por los materiales para hacer el antídoto.

"Mucho amor…", Rafael se abrazó así mismo.

"¡Vaya que si está ebrio…", Carcajeo Miguel.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Don anonadado.

"Spike, yo Te A…", Antes de terminar, Rafael sintió una cálida y fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

Miguel y Don se sorprendieron ante semejante actuar de Spike frente a Rafael. Se mostraron boquiabiertos.

Sin embargo, Rafael en vez de actuar de manera altanera y pavorosa, se manifestó mostrando un antónimo hacía la situación y su verdadera forma de ser.

Sus ojos comenzaron a vidriar, segundos después comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Don texteó a Leonardo en ese intervalo.

"Eres un ingrato, yo simplemente estoy intentando demostrar todo lo que siento hacía ti después de que me lo has reclamado todo este tiempo…no entiendo nada de ti, por eso siento una especie de odio/apego hacia tu maldito ser…", No dejó de llorar.

"Rafa…", Spike murmuró agobiado.

Miguel, Don, Splinter y Hun escuchaban apesadumbrados.

Hun cayó distraído ante semejante escena.

Splinter no bajo la guardia.

"Vaya, esto se está poniendo mejor de lo que esperaba…", Pensó Hun para sí sin dejar manifestar una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

"Te amo pero no sé cómo expresar semejante sensación…"

"Stockman ha desarrollado una especie de veneno de la verdad…", Dijo Hun.

Splinter lo escuchó sorprendido.

"Esto me servirá de mucho…", Hun huyó.

Al ver que Hun ya no estaba, Splinter se acercó a sus hijos.

Leo apareció repentinamente al lugar de los hechos con una maleta y las escancias que le había pedido Don por teléfono. Don se acercó a su hermano y tomó lo necesario para poder crear el antídoto.

"¿De qué me perdí?", Preguntó Leo al ver el rostro de asombro y de desosiego a la vez en su gente.

"¡Quiero que todos sepan que, estoy enamorado de Spike!", Exclama Rafael al ver a Leo entrar.

A Leo se le cayó la cara de vergüenza al escuchar eso.

"¡Y, su castigo me valió sensei…tanto qué, estoy pensando seriamente en alejarme de ustedes sino me dejar ser!", Su confusión, mareos y náuseas se incrementaban.

Splinter frunció el ceño, pensó que: Los niños y ebrios decían siempre la verdad. Y que, los envenenados también.

Rafael se acercó a Spike y calló al tropezarse consigo mismo en sus brazos, ya que éste lo sujeto con cariño al verlo caer.

"Creo que…", Rafael posó sus labios en los de Spike. Sin importarle la opinión del resto por primera vez.

Leo, Miguel y Don se sonrojaron ante semejante escena, sorprendidos dieron un chillido detonando morbo.

"Lástima que esto te hará olvidar gran parte de lo que ocurrió aquí y ahora…hermano, quizás es por tu bien…", Dijo Don mientras se acercaba a Rafael con la inyección.

Splinter se sentía completamente sacado de lugar ante semejante confesión de uno de sus hijos mayores.

Spike al ver que Don se le acercaba, alejó a Rafael de sus labios. Lo sujetó para facilitarle el trabajo a Don.

Horas después, Abril ya había llegado con serias intenciones de llevarse a Rafael a la casa de campo de Casey pero los planes habían cambiado. Rafael se encontraba recostado en su habitación con 39 de temperatura al igual que Leonardo. Splinter no había salido de la suya desde que todo había cesado y eso los chicos no lo tomaban como buena señal.

Abril ya estaba enterada de los hechos románticos, no le había parecido para nada extraño ya que ellos se encontraban en un corto círculo social en el que las experiencias para ellos en el ámbito amoroso eran muy reducidas. Tomó un par de termómetros y se acercó a las habitaciones de Rafael y Leo.

"Siento haberles tenido que ocultar esto desde un principio…", Dijo Spike acongojado.

"No te preocupes, es entendible…", Respondió Don quien estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa comedor.

Abril salía de la habitación de Leo con el termómetro apartado para Rafael en sus manos, entró a la habitación de éste y sin darse cuenta Miguel le murmuró al oído con tono jocoso.

"Deberías, al menos a Rafael, de introducirle eso por el trasero…ya sabes por qué…también se puede, ¿no?"

Al escuchar eso, Abril se sonrojó y quedo petrificada al ver como Rafael le lanzó una patada desde las cobijas, la cual lo mandó lejos.

"Ya verá…cuando me recupere…", El refunfuñar de Rafael fue irrumpido por el termómetro que se metió en su boca.

"Ya, no seas gruñón…", Abril le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo está Leo?", Preguntó Rafael a Abril.

"Igual que tu…"

Rafael cerró sus ojos.

"¿Entonces ya sabes?"

"Sí…pero no es mi tema juzgarte."

"Hmmm…", Rafael la observó con culpa.

"Veamos…", Abril quitó el termómetro de la boca de Rafael. "Ya tienes temperatura casi normal…estas en 36…"

"Quiero dormir…"

Abril se levantó de la cama de Rafael.

"Iré a ver a Leo…", Abril besó a Rafael en su mejilla.

"Ajá…", Respondió Rafael sin mucho interés.

Al notar que Abril se alejó de la habitación de Rafa, Spike se levantó y se dirigió a ella.


	12. Capitulo 12: Testimonio

Disculpen la demora, pero cosas de la vida que no puedo controlar me pasan la cuenta! Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y como dije, lo bueno demora! Y no me sigan! Coméntenme! Jajaja XDD Ya falta poco para que esto acabe…

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Testimonio.**_

Splinter estaba furioso, pensaba en cómo actuar en esos momentos; Spike era un buen discípulo al igual que su hijo Rafael pero no entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo esto, sostenía bastantes teorías al respecto pero todas le sonaban ilógicas aunque intentaba buscarle una solución teórica a todo lo que daba vueltas por su mente en esos momentos.

La chica era lo que menos le importaba ahora, ella tenía su mundo y ellos el suyo pero de todas formas iba a hacer algo al respecto para que al menos sus conciencias como guerreros quedaran tranquilas.

Sin embargo, Rafael estaba azogado aquella noche, prefirió hacerse el enfermo antes de enfrentar la situación, la que estaba muy cálida aún para él y sus hermanos. Pero lo que no tenía por enterado era que nadie lo iba a juzgar, al menos no sus hermanos.

Spike se sentía realmente acongojado, pero aún así decidió ir a hablar con Splinter.

Spike corrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación del maestro con inseguridad y dijo al verse cara cara con él.

"Puedo explicarle todo…", sus labios temblaban y su mirada la sostenía baja.

"Cierra la puerta…", sentenció Splinter con tono no muy amistoso.

Spike cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco a su maestro.

"Rafael y yo…"

"Escucho atento…"

Spike trago de su propia saliva.

"Rafael y yo…hemos sostenido una relación hace unos meses ya…sé que es algo inusual pero mis intenciones son generosas…"

"¿Generosas?"

"Sé que Rafael me ama pero tiene más grande el ego que su corazón…y quizás si el asunto no se hubiera dado como se dio no hubiera empezado nunca…y yo fui quién comenzó todo…sobre todo a confundirlo…"

"No sé qué penar al respecto…flagelé a Rafael por creer lo contrario y no fue así…"

"Eso tiene remedio, pero lo nuestro no sé…no quiero que se terminé por haberse mostrado a la luz los sentimientos, todo lo contrario…sin embargo, tendremos cuidado con nuestros movimientos, no queremos ofender a nadie…"

"No entiendo, en absoluto…eres todo lo contrario a Rafael…y aún así has sabido cómo mantenerlo a raya…", Splinter se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado.

"Conozco mucho de él…quizás más que usted…y no lo digo en tono de ofensa…", le brindó una reverencia a Splinter. "También sé que Rafael no va a ser capaz de enfrentársele para decirle todo lo que le estoy diciendo por eso lo estoy haciendo yo…"

"Lo sobreproteges mucho, y a veces no lo merece…"

Spike suspiró ante aquello, con desespero.

"No estoy de acuerdo con su relación y menos al saber que Rafael antes tuvo una…hace mucho tiempo con Mona, esto me sobrepasa…"

"Por eso le digo que...nuestras demostraciones de afecto las dejaremos a un lado…"

"Hmmm…", Splinter dudó.

"Por favor…"

"Puedes retirarte…", Splinter le enseñó la puerta.

Spike se retiro de la habitación de Splinter, sin decir nada más al respecto.

Al voltear, April se topa con Spike.

"Hola, querido…¿por qué esa cara de infelicidad?", April tomó el rostro de Spike y acarició sus mejillas con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

"No creo que me haya ido tan bien con el maestro…"

"Tiempo al tiempo…", April le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

"Supongo…", Spike sonrió.

"Eres muy guapo para andar tristón…vamos, quiero una sonrisa…", April golpeó el caparazón de Spike.

"Ok, ok, ya va…", Spike no dejaba de sonreírle a la pelirroja.

"Así me gusta…ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo…" , April besó a Spike en su mejilla.

"Gracias…", Spike se sonrojo.

"Ahora me voy…cualquier cosa me hacen un llamado…Rafa y Leo ya están mejor…simplemente creo que, a Rafael le duele más el orgullo que el estomago por el revoltijo que le dejó el veneno…", Rió.

"Lo tengo más que claro…"

"Adiós…"

Spike se dirigió a la habitación de Rafael. Al llegar a ella sólo entro.

"¿No sabes tocar?", Preguntó Rafael envuelto en sábanas.

"Demasiado bien…", lo miró con picardía.

"Hmmm…no me refiero a eso…"

Spike se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Le acarició la frente con cariño.

Rafael lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Deberías, relajarte más…"

"No gracias ya lo hice hace un rato…"

Spike rió.

"Hable con el maestro al respecto…"

"¿Qué?", preguntó con sorpresa.

"No me dijo ni sí ni no…"

"Fuiste a perder tiempo…"

"Pero al parecer se siente arrepentido de haberte flagelado aquella vez."

"¿Al parecer?"

"Le expliqué el que fui yo quien empezó con todo el asunto…"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Algo…"

"Relaja el rostro…"

"¿Cómo?"

Spike lo besó en los labios. Se tumbo a su lado.

Rafael cambió su cara de enfado por una de estupefacción.

"Así está mejor…", Spike sonrió sin dejar de besarlo. Sus intenciones eran claras.

"No, ahora no…", Rafael lo detuvo.

Spike detuvo sus intenciones, y se quedo recostado en el pecho de éste. Oculto su rostro en su cuello.

"Me siento demasiado paranoico…después de lo que pasó…"

"Sólo un poco…", Spike metió sus manos por debajo de las sábanas luego por entremedio de las piernas de Rafael.

Rafael gimió luego se arqueó al sentir las cálidas palmas de Spike tocando su entrepierna.

Spike, comenzó a tocar su recto con la punta de sus dedos, luego los introdujo en él por un momento.

Rafael intentó aguantar sus gemidos, sólo observaba a Spike y su poca decencia en este tipo de ocasiones…al parecer no le importaba el resto con tal de demostrarle su amor.

"Espera, detente…", Gimió Rafael.

Spike se detuvo, sin quitar sus dedos de allí. Se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

Rafael quitó los dedos de Spike de su entrepierna. Luego se sentó.

"Me voy a levantar, no quiero quedarme encerrado por la vergüenza de por vida…"

"¿Justo ahora?", Spike lamió sus dedos.

"Sí…", Al ver aquello, Rafael se sonrojo.

"Me vas a dejar con ganas…"

Rafael suspiró con remordimiento.

Spike lo observo algo molesto mientras salía de la habitación.

Rafael se dirigía al baño cuando fue interceptado por Leo.

"Tenemos que ir por Azogue…", Dijo con determinación.

"No es nuestro asunto…"

"Lo sé, pero de todas maneras…es por amistad"

"Hmmm…"

"El maestro está de acuerdo…"

"¿Y por dónde empezar?", Preguntó Rafael fastidiado.

"Casey sabe por dónde…"

"¿Ese papanatas?", arqueó su ceja derecha detonando incredulidad.

"Sí…nos iremos dentro de quince minutos…"

"Bien…", Rafael cerró la puerta del baño al entrar a el.

Casey esperaba con ansias a los chicos encima de la azotea de un viejo edificio.

"¿Dónde están?", Dijo por el teléfono a Rafael.

"Ya vamos en camino…demoraremos sus pocos minutos…"

"Está bien…"

"No creo que tus amigos verdes vengan ya a por ti…", Dice Hun desde bajo los pies de Casey.

"¿Eh?", Casey se acerca a una pequeña rotura que había en el techo.

"¿Crees qué los necesito?"

"Pues, la verdad sí…", Rió en su cara. Escupiéndole.

Azogue se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos sentada en una silla.

"Hablas demasiado pequeña…", Hun acarició la cabeza de la chica y en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

Azogue notó una presencia en el techo, observó de reojo, intuyó que podían ser ellos.

Minutos después, los chicos entraron desde el techo a atacar al Pie y a Hun, al verlos entrar Hun llamó a su tropa y luego aparecieron los delincuentes comunes.

Spike se acercó a la chica para desatarla.

"Creí que nunca iban a aparecer…"

"Disculpa…la ¿demora?", Spike con un movimiento de su Guadaña cortó las sogas que la mantenían prisionera. Luego le entregó una Oz. Azogue la observó con ambición.

Los muchachos pateaban traseros por doquier, pero Hun se concentro en Spike y Rafael.

"¡Hey!", Hun se dirigió a Spike.

Spike lo observó con desconfianza sin bajar la guardia. Azogue se apego a él.

"Hagamos las cosas bien, si ustedes no tuvieran a Splinter dándole órdenes sus vidas serían más felices…"

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Spike sorprendido.

"Denme a la rata y yo les doy libertad…", Hun miro a Rafael quien peleaba junto con Leo.

Azogue observo a Spike.

"Tú me dices cuando atacar…"

"Ajá…", Spike escuchaba atento a Hun.

"Date cuenta, chico verde, así todo sería más fácil…Shredder cumpliría su venganza y ustedes obtendrían LIBERTAD…"

Los muchachos escuchaban atentos las retorcidas palabras de Hun sin dejar de atacar, pero al parecer su negocio no iba a funcionar.

"Si hacemos truque, los dejaré en paz…", Hun esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

De un momento a otro, Splinter cayó de pie en frente de Hun, Spike y Azogue. Su mirada determinaba desquite.

"Mis hijos, siempre han gozado de libertad…en las alcantarillas, lo único que les impide ser completamente felices es la discriminación humana, no todos entenderían sus intenciones y menos sus maneras distintas de ser de cada uno…", Golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

Los chicos miraron con asombro su entrada.

"Durante veinte años, les he enseñado valores morales como éticos, la unión familiar es lo más importante para ellos…al igual que el amor y la amistad…para que hablar de lealtad…no son fáciles de comprar…lo que a ti te falta… Hun"

"Ay! Qué lindo…¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar?", Respondió Hun.

Splinter comenzó a luchar con Hun.

A él se le unió Spike y Azogue.

"Ya me trago demasiado sarcasmo con uno de mis hijos, contigo no lo aguantaré…"

Rafael se dio por aludido ante aquella sentencia.

Los ninjas del pie fueron desapareciendo de a poco al igual que los delincuentes comunes. Hun era el único que quedaba de pie.

"¿Te das cuenta? ¿Dónde está Shredder para apoyarte?", Preguntó Splinter.

Hun se vio acorralado por los chicos, Azogue y por Casey. Segundos después, se retiró del lugar.

Los muchachos salieron del sitio orientando a Azogue a su casa.

"Gracias, de verdad que les agradezco mucho su ayuda…", Dijo Azogue reverenciándose frente a Splinter.

"No tienes porque darlas…"

"Toma…", Azogue le entrego la Oz a Spike.

"No, quédatela…nos volveremos a ver…", Dijo Spike sonriente.

Al verle la sonrisa a Spike para con la chica, Rafa demostró sus celos diciendo.

"Ahora bésala…"

Azogue se sorprendió ante aquella apreciación. Los demás también.

Spike hizo caso omiso, ante su vergüenza.

"JA!, ¡RAFAEL SE PUSO CELOSO!", Exclamó Mikey victorioso. Apuntándolo y riendo a carcajadas.

"Estás muerto…", Dijo Rafael entre dientes.

"¡No mames!", Mikey corrió para salvarse de los puños de Rafael.

"¡DEJATE CON LOS MODISMOS MEXICANOS, VES MUCHAS PELICULAS DOBLADAS!"

Al ver que Rafael se le iba a tirar a Mikey, Spike lo tomo del antifaz y lo detuvo.

"¡HEY!", exclamó con enfado al ver que Spike lo detenía.

"No te atrevas…", agregó Spike.

Rafael no halló más que detenerse y encogerse de hombros.

"Uy, eres el dominado…", Dijo Mikey con tono de burla.

Leo y Don intentaron reír ante la situación, Casey no aguanto y se tiró a reír de un sopló.

Azogue y Splinter miraban anonadados la situación.


	13. Capitulo 13: La ficción a veces supera

**Capitulo 13: La ficción a veces supera la realidad…**

Al darse cuenta que la mayoría de su circulo lo molestaba por su condición sexual asumida, Rafael observó a su alrededor y los rostros de sus familiares y amigos comenzaron a distorsionarse…de tal manera que se sintió terror hasta del extraño rostro deformado de su hermano mayor.

La fiebre comenzó a subir, se sentía mareado, su ánimo estaba alterado, más de lo común, las carcajadas de los muchachos eran aterradoras. Se acercó a Spike pero éste lo observó con compasión era el único que mantenía esa expresión…¿era obvio, no? era quién daba con el fin de recibir un poco de lo mismo…no la misma cantidad que él entregaba pero si un pequeño porcentaje.

Rafael intentó huir, no quería dar más explicaciones de lo que sentía pero no pudo, algo lo mantenía atado al suelo ¿serían sus mismos temores? No se explicaba qué ya que nada lo sujetaba o al menos nada que sus ojos pudieran ver. Sus labios se abrieron para pedirle ayuda a Spike y él ante su atónita mirada tomo su forma original.

La voz de Leonardo se sentía a lo lejos, Rafael no quería escuchar, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ni de lo que su hermano mayor decía. Miguel, Casey y Don seguían riéndose de su homosexualidad. Hasta que…de un sobresalto cayó de la cama y abrió los ojos observando un color azul que lo deslumbró.

"Rafa…", Leonardo lo tomo de su rostro y luego miró sus ojos.

El rostro de su hermano expresaba lastima pero no sabía por qué.

"Me alegro que hayas despertado después de tanto tiempo…", Dijo Leo, quien recogía a Rafael mientras lo acomodaba en la cama.

"¿Tanto tiempo?", Preguntó Rafael anonadado al semisentarse en su colchón.

"Fueron 5 días…¿No recuerdas nada?", Leonardo se sentó a su lado.

"No…", respondió Rafael aterrado.

"Tuvimos una fuerte pelea con Shredder…salvaste la vida de una chica y desde allí que perdiste todo conocimiento…de la chica no volvimos a saber…"

"¿¡Cinco días!?"

"Ajá…"

"¿Y Spike?", su rostro aterrado no cambiaba.

"Está con Miguel Ángel…ha comido bien, no te preocupes…"

"¿Y Azogue?"

"¿Quién?"

"Eeehh…", Rafael no entendía nada. Se levantó de la cama apresurado y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Buscó a Spike con desosiego por todos los rincones del salón.

Leonardo lo acompañaba confundido.

Al fijar su mirada en Miguel Ángel, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, pudo apreciar que entre sus brazos efectivamente se encontraba Spike…pero ya no era mutante. Se acercó con prontitud hacía él, lo tomó y lo observó mientras sus ojos escurrían.

"¡A mí también me da gusto verte, hermanito!", Exclamó Miguel al sentirse menospreciado por Rafael después de que él había sido quien veló por su mascota todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo.

"¿Qué le pasó?", Preguntó Rafael a Leonardo.

"Nada, él está bien…"

"No…él…había mutado como nosotros…"

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Miguel sorprendido por la situación.

"¿Quizás lo soñaste?", Preguntó Leo intentando dar alguna respuesta a su hermano confundido.

Luego Rafael recordó la habitación que le habían apartado. Corrió hacia dónde se suponía que debía estar con Spike entre sus brazos; no encontró nada al llegar. Leonardo corrió junto con él.

"¿Qué sucede, Rafael?", Leonardo tocó su hombro.

Efectivamente, todo había sido un sueño. Desde Azogue hasta la mutación de Spike. No entendía cómo había soñado tan real, tan cálido, tan vertiginoso. El amor que sentía hacía su mascota era tan grande que lo había transformado en sentimientos pervertidos y omnipresentes, sus miedos diarios… los que no demostraba a sus hermanos por siempre tenerles en cuenta que él era un macho al que nada le afectaba los había convertido en situaciones calurosas y silenciosas…los había transformado en, más que amor, en una enfermiza atracción hacía alguien que no lo juzgaba por ser cómo era.

Apartó a Leo de su camino y corrió hacía su habitación, sin dejar a Spike. Se encerró en ella, sentó a Spike en la orilla de la cama y lo observó con impaciencia.

"¡Dime algo!"

Al sentir que Rafael estaba enojado, Spike escondió su cabeza dentro de su caparazón.

"¡Sé que me amas! ¡No fuiste un sueño, no pude haber imaginado todo!"

Spike tiritaba del temor que sentía hacía su amo.

"¡Joder!", Rafael se arrodillo en frente de Spike. Bajo su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Spike lo observó con prevención.

Rafael comenzó a llorar. Sus manos oprimían sus muslos, mientras que su mandíbula crujía.

No podía creer aún que todo lo había inventado él en un momento de debilidad mental y física.

Spike sin embargo, lo observó por un momento y se acercó a la orilla de la cama, muy a la orilla alcanzó a sacar su lengua para que con su punta tocara la mojada mejilla de su perturbado amo, demostrándole así que todo no lo había soñado ya que, siempre sí sentía AMOR por él por sobre todas las cosas.


End file.
